A Battle of Worlds
by Tprinces
Summary: AU. Earth, Tamaran, Gordania, and Azarath have been plunged into universal war. Their only hope now is Robin, an Earth boy who has been asigned to protect Koriand'r, Princess of Tameran.
1. Prolog

All right, this is a strange AU story. It's kinda "Star Wars" ish… and it's very dramatic. And it's kinda hard to understand, so, instead of starting out by going right into the story, I'll give you guys a prolog, first.

**A Battle of Worlds**

**One: Prolog**

Since the beginning of time, there were four planets that neighbored each other. They shared an unspoken treaty and lived peacefully… until now.

The four planets were as follows:

Gordania, the largest planet of the four, was a swampy planet that had advances in military technology and a strong army force. It was not ruled by generics, but by strength; who ever was the greatest warrior at the time was pronounced lord. The Gordanians themselves were large, lizard-looking people that had scaly wings and all were extremely strong.

Tamaran, the second largest, was a fun loving and somewhat baron planet. It also had strong soldiers, and even stronger military generals that were second only to the royal family themselves. Tamaran was ruled by the family of Ander and would only break tradition if the Emperor or Empress were to be impeached by their people, or by another family member.

Azarath, the smallest planet, was a tiny island planet surrounded by a large dome that acted as a protective layer around it. This planet had common knowledge about medicine and ancient remedies. The people have been ruled by an ancient order that gives the royal family a magic-like power. The Queen and/or King is advised by a group known as the Azarath Monks, and they have long been peaceful.

Earth, the fourth planet, was a somewhat simpleminded planet compared to the rest. It had many quarrels among its people and most of them were of minor importance. It is the only planet that was not ruled by a supreme leader, though it had separate rulers that divided the planet. There inner fights were unthreatening to the other planets, so Earth was not bothered by its neighbors.

The trouble all started on Gordania, when a Gordanian by the name of Trogar challenged the current lord, Tragarth, to a match of strength. Tragarth was defeated and Trogar became the new lord of Gordania. His first orders were disastrous.

Drunk with the idea of power, Lord Trogar sent Gardenia's strongest armies to declare a universal war on the four planets in hopes of universal domination.

Hoping it would be enough to take him down, the Tameranians and the Earth people decided to join forces to try to eliminate the Gordanians. Unfortunately, it was not, and half of Earth was blown away because of it.

The Tameranians tried to rescue as many Earth people as they could, but some refused to leave what was left of their home world.

And this is where our story begins….

Ok, sorry it was short, but it was only a prolog and I just wanted to give you guys a brief on what's going on before I start the story. Oh! And, all five of the Titans are in this one, they just come up at different times, and Cyborg won't be introduced until a little bit into the story. Hope I hooked ya!

T.


	2. The New Body Guards

Here's where our story truly begins.

PS – I'm making Robin taller then Star.

**Disclaimer:** Because I forgot it in my last chappie: I don't own the Titans

**Two: The New Body Guards**

Two Earth boys sat in the back of a small, Tameranian carrier ship, not talking to each other.

The first boy was around sixteen years old, and had jet black hair and baby-blue eyes. He was about five foot eleven and was a bit muscular.

The second boy was about the same age and height as the first. He had chestnut brown eyes and hair and he wore a black ear ring, which was really all that differed from the two.

The black haired boy looked out the window at his home planet, or, what was left of it.

"So," said the brown haired boy, "I'm Xavier. Who are you?"

"Richard," he said a bit gruffly. "Call me Robin."

"Oh, ok, Robin. Do you know why the Tameranians are taking us? Or, _where_, for that matter?"

"Well they're probably taking us to their home planet as rescued refugees. I don't know why they only took us, though."

"Well, I know a couple words in Tameranian. I think that big guy we saw was talking about having us guard something. Do you know what he meant by that?"

"No…"

They felt the ship stop. They both looked outside and saw a landing dock. They were on Tamaran. Behind them, a door came open. They looked and saw a huge man with thick, red hair and a large scar over his left eye, which was blind. He had furs and weapon straps draping his purple outfit. His huge arms hung to his side and had metal clasps around them. He was carrying two small (compared to him) purple outfits.

"Humans," he grunted, "put on these uniforms."

He threw the outfits two the two boys and then left.

Xavier looked at it.

"What does he want us to be? Chip and Dale dancers?" he remarked.

Robin took his uniform under his arm and went over to the other side of the room. He began to dress.

When he was done, he had to admit that Xavier had a point. The uniform was a pair of tight-fitting, purple shorts, with a large loin-cloth wrapped around it. The only thing that covered his top was an open purple vest that went down to his abs. As for shoes, they were a pair of flat-foot, purple boots that went to his mid-calf. He felt naked in the thin material.

He finished dressing and came back out to Xavier, who was currently picking a wedgie from his shorts.

"Man," he said, "purple is not my color."

The door once again opened and the same, large man was standing at the door way.

"Come"

The boys followed him out of the ship and to the front doors of what was obviously the Tameranian palace. He pushed open the grand doors and Robin and Xavier stood in awe at the large palace main room.

The walls were lined with purple tapestries and the marble floors shimmered like ice. In the back, there was what seemed to be a stage; it had a deep purple drape hanging in the back and it was elevated by a small flight of stairs. There were a few other Tameranians there, and they carried strange looking interments that reminded Robin of purple bagpipes.

The large man turned to them.

"My name is General Galfor," he said. "You two have been rescued from Earth so that you maybecome personal body guards forthe Empress Komand'r, and her sister, Princess Koriand'r."

_Great_, thought Robin, _I was ripped from my home world to protect a couple of alien brats!_

"There is one rule that you both must follow," said Galfor, "you cannot touch either of them. If you do, the offenses are punishable by death. _Understand?_"

"Ok, we can't touch the broads," said Xavier, "we get it!"

"Good," Galfor sniffed. Then, he took two long, purple sticks that were laying near by. Attached to the ends were axe blades. He gave one to each of them.

"You will be protecting them with these," he said.

Robin took the one he was given in his hand. It was almost as tall as he was. Suddenly, the Tameranians who wielded the strange, bagpipe instruments started to play at full blast. Xavier and Robin both winced at the loud noise.

"All hail Empress Komand'r!" shouted the General. On the stage, a good-looking young woman stepped fourth.

She had a pointed, Tameranian crown with a purple jewel increased in the middle. Under it, she had ravenous black hair that went to her pelvis, and slanted, almost cat-like, purple eyes. She wore a black dress that went down to the floor and a purple cloak that hung on one shoulder and went as low as the dress. In her navel area, was a purple gem stone on the dress as well as a deep purple broach that held her cloak together. She wore three metal arm clasps; two on each of her forearms, and one on her upper arm.

"You," said Galfor, pointing to Xavier, "you shall be protecting the Empress."

"I love my job!" he whispered to Robin as he went up to the Empress' side. She looked him over once, shrugged and left the room. Then, once again, Tameranian music filled the halls.

"All hail Princess Koriand'r!"

Robin had to clear his ears before he could look up. When he did, he thought he had to clear his whole head.

The girl that came second was not as old as the first, but in Robin's mind, she was the most beautiful. She had flowing, crimson red hair, and shimmering green eyes. She also had a crown, but with no gem in the middle. She wore a pastel violet dress that had the sides and back cut out and the legs portion was folded over, so her calves were exposed. She wore puce, slip-on shoes and also had the same three upper arm clasps. Like her sister, she also had a gem on her navel area that was sea green like her eyes. Around her neck, she wore a silver chain with a pierced emerald in the center. Robin couldn't even think.

He gathered his thoughts and, as calmly as he could, he walked to her. All that was running through his head was that he was able to guard an angel. She smiled sweetly at him as he stepped next to her.

They turned to leave when –

"A word, human," Galfor grunted.

Robin turned to face the behemoth. He leaned in close to Robin's face.

"Koriand'r is _especially_ precious to me," he growled. "If I find that you have dishonored or harmed her in any way, _I shall kill you myself_."

Robin gulped as the General stood back up and walked off.

He steadied his breath before returning to the Princess' side. She turned down a hall and he followed.

As they walked down the hall, Robin would glance at the walls that were lined with large, open windows that lead to the outside alien world.

"What is your name?" asked the Princess.

"Uh – Richard," he answered, nervously. "But – everyone calls me Robin."

"Robin…" she said, absorbing the name. For some reason, his heart jumped at the sound of his own name. "Is this not one of your Earth birds?"

"Well, yeah, but it's a human name, too."

"Hm… it pleases the tongue."

He blinked. "Uh… thanks?"

They walked a bit more until the Princess stopped at a pair of doors on both sides of them. She turned to the less impressive of the two.

"These shall be your lodgings," she said, pushing the doors open. Robin looked in side.

It was a tall room with a plain, brown bed by the window. There were a few extra uniforms on a shelf and a place to hang his long axe he had been given. Other then that, there was nothing much to the room.

"I shall sleep beside you," she said, pointing to the other set of doors. "If you need anything, the servants will tend to you."

She turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Robin out of nowhere.

She stopped and turned to him.

"Uh…"

_Quick!_ he thought. _Think of something to say!_

"You're name," he blurted out. "What does it mean?"

" 'Koriand'r'? It means 'Starfire'."

She smiled and then turned and left.

" 'Starfire'," he repeated. "Beautiful…"

That was the second chapter, but, really, it counts as the first. Tell me what you think!

T.


	3. Negotiations

I know I haven't gotten a lot of review, but, I'm writing the story, anyway.

**Three: Negotiations**

Robin lay on his small, brown bed, looking out onto the pinkish ground of Tamaran. Oh, how his life had changed. Just a few weeks ago, he was sitting in Gotham Park, and now, he was on another planet!

Gotham Park… that place seemed to be from another life time. He remembered the soft flow of the summer breeze against his skin. He could almost smell the flowers against the wind and fresh cotton candy mixed by a clown around the corner. His ears rang with the memory of small children at play and the symphony of the mid-day birds. His face soaked up the sun as he sat on a park bench. A few feet away, he heard giddy laughter.

He turned his head and saw a young couple standing by the pond. They had their arms entangled amongst one another, both with broad smiles on their faces. Then, the man whispered something in the woman's ear. She launched her head back and laughed loudly, letting her long, brown hair flow. Then, an image entered into Robin's mind.

He was standing in the same embrace with Koriand'r, and they were the only ones in the world. His arms were wrapped around her waist and she was clinging to his neck. He could detect the sweet smell of her hair and savored the soft touch of her skin. They stood there, simply smiling as if they owned the world. Then –

There was a soft knock at his door.

Robin shook his head; in his daydreaming, he had almost forgotten where he was.

He walked to the door and opened it. It was Princess Koriand'r.

"Your Highness," he said, embarrassed. He felt himself going hot; in some strange way, he had a feeling that she knew of his privet thoughts.

"Would you mind escorting me to the Hall?" she asked, kindly. "The Queen and Princess of Azerath will be arriving soon."

Robin got his axe weapon, then turned and followed her down the hall.

"Why are they coming?" he asked.

"For the negotiations," she answered, simply. "You see, we fear that Lord Trogar's army is becoming too strong for us to handle. So, we are forming an alliance."

Robin's heart suddenly became cold.

"Like you did with Earth?" he said, roughly.

She recognized the hostility in his voice and turned to him.

"You must understand," she began, "we never meant for such harm to befall your planet. And I feel sorrow every day for the people of Earth. Though I know I cannot feel as much as those who lost loved ones, I try to help as much as I can by sending supplies and support. However, many of your people despise me and send most of it back. Oh, I hope you do not reproach me, also!"

He looked in her emerald eyes and saw genuine sadness and empathy. He smiled; his heart had once again grown warm towards her.

" 'Course not," he said. She smiled as well and continued to lead him towards the Hall.

As they walked, it just then dawned on him that the halls were incredibly empty.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, looking around.

"Oh," she said, "not many are allowed to come into the palace unless it is called for, and the servants have been trained to hide themselves."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"Sometimes… but now I have you to keep me company."

She quickly looked away and Robin could have sworn he saw her blush, furiously. His heart leaped around his stomach like a jittery frog.

They came to the back of the deep, velvet curtain Robin remembered when he first came to Tamaran. Waiting there also, was Empress Komand'r and Xavier.

The two royals began a conversation in their language while Xavier nudged Robin in the shoulder.

"So," he whispered, "are these two hot or what?"

Robin rolled his eyes when the curtain lifted, and the unbearable Tameranian music filled the room.

Robin followed Koriand'r off the stage and into the hall. He noticed that a large table had been set up with silver and gold dishes. He noticed also the two guests that stood next to the table.

One was a lovely woman with long, blue hair. She wore a pure white dress that had sleeves that nearly covered her hands. Around her waist, she wore a belt of white gold with a ruby set in the middle. On each of the ruby's side, were sapphires. The neck of her dress came down in a V shape and at the bottom tip was a white gold broach with another set ruby. On the brim of her head, she wore a crown-like head-dress with a red chakra gem between her eyes. She had slanted blue eyes, and rose red lips.

The girl next to her looked almost like a smaller version of herself, though with some differences. Instead of long hair like that of the woman's, the girl's blue hair didn't even reach her shoulders. She had pale skin and wide eyes (compared to the latter's). Her dress was of faded indigo with black sleeves. And where the woman's jewels were set in white gold, the girl's gems were set in regular gold, and there were only ruby's, instead of ruby's and sapphires.

"Queen Arella," said Empress Komand'r, greeting them. "Princess Raven. It's so nice to see you again."

Queen Arella nodded her head as a form of greeting. "Like wise," she said. Her voice was smooth and articulate. "She we be seated?"

Komand'r nodded and the four ladies sat down (Robin and Xavier stood behind their guardie).

Then, several servants came out of nowhere, bringing with them Tameranian delicacies.

"So," said Arella as they were being served, "I believe we are here to discuss matters of an alliance?"

"We will," said Komand'r, "but first, eat. You and your daughter must be starving."

"I don't have a stomach for food," said Arella. "I just want to hurry and set the alliance so that my daughter and I can get back to Azerath."

A somewhat glazed look came over Komand'r's face.

"You're bordering on the point of rudeness," she said bluntly. "I have never had a houseguest so eager to leave."

"I have just been ill at ease with the Gordanians," she explained. "I haven't left the Temple for days."

"Well, rest assured that they know nothing about this and you are perfectly safe."

"For all of our sakes, I hope you're right."

Komand'r leaned back in her chair and the same glazed look came over her face.

"Well," she said, "if you are in such a rush then perhaps we should get right on it. We believe that the strength of our armies and the wisdom of your monks will have an upper hand over the Gordanians."

"Before we have an upper hand in anything, I want you to guarantee the safety of Azerath. I have seen the damage done to Earth."

"What happened to Earth was regrettable, and non repeatable. You have my word that Azerath will not have the same outcome as Earth."

Arella looked at her, as if she was trying to see inside her mind. She then glanced at her daughter.

"Very well." She stood up and so did Raven. "We shall keep in touch. But now I must be heading back."

Robin saw Komand'r glance at one of the open windows.

"You're sure?" she asked a bit anxiously. "The royal chiefs have been preparing this meal all day. Surely you can stay for a little longer?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I am very eager to get back home. Come, Raven"

They began to walk towards the door when robin saw a shadow in the window seal. An alarm went off in his head and he whipped around to see twenty Gordanians fly threw the window.

Oh, no! suspense!

T.


	4. Dinner's Ruined

Now, back to the story!

**Four: Dinner's Ruined**

Robin immediately got in front of Koriand'r as twenty Gordanians filed inside, circling them. The Azerathians backed off and the six of them formed a tight group.

One of the lizard-lookers opened his mouth and let out a horrible screeching sound and the small force advanced on them.

As two Gordanians made their way over to Koriand'r, Robin quickly pole bolted with his axe and kicked the two in the face, knocking them backwards. Then, another grabbed him by his neck. He quickly hit him between the legs with the blunt end of the axe. The alien fell to the ground and Robin kicked him out of the way. Then, a Gordanian twice Robin's size grabbed the handle of the weapon and they pushed against each other.

As they struggled, Robin took a glance at the others. Koriand'r was staying close to Robin and Xavier was finishing up a Gordanian; which left the Azerathians unprotected as a few headed towards them.

"X!" shouted Robin. Xavier looked over. "Help them!"

He turned to Arella and Raven, axe in hand, when suddenly a white shield formed from Arella's hand. And black energy formed around the would-be attackers and threw them against the wall. Xavier quickly went back to his own battle.

Unfortunately, Robin was so enchanted by the sorceresses' power that he had nearly forgotten about the huge creature he was currently battling, and he was thrown into the dinner table. The Gordanian advanced onto Koriand'r.

She began to walk backwards, but tripped on the hem of her dress and fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide with fear as it approached her. She began to crawl to get away, but only backed up into a wall.

Then, without thinking, Robin jumped on the back of it, and clasped his arms around its thick neck.

It thrashed and bucked, trying to get him off, but Robin only held on tighter. They crashed on the table and Robin saw a large knife in his reach. So, still clinging on, he grabbed the knife and thrust it as hard as he could into the Gordanian's chest. It screamed in agony and then fell to the ground on top of the teenager. The others saw this and began to scamper out where they came.

"Looks like you killed their leader," said Xavier.

Robin wriggled out from under the dead body and looked at it. Greenish blood was oozing from the wound. Its eyes were blind white and Robin could smell the rank stench of fresh death.

He turned and saw Koriand'r, still on the floor with a look of awe on her face.

"I thought no one knew of this meeting," said Arella, sharply.

"As did I," said Komand'r. "Not even General Galfor. I believe that it is now too dangerous to go back to your planet. Perhaps you would like to stay for the night, just to be safe? In the morning, I shall have three army ships escort you back."

Arella thought about this.

"For the safety of my daughter, I shall stay."

"Very well. Xavier, find a servant to show them their rooms, and then quickly come back."

He nodded and was about to leave when the door opened, revealing General Galfor charging in, weapon at the ready.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around, frantically.

"Gordanians," replied Komand'r.

"Gordanians? Here? Why?"

He looked around and saw the dead Gordanian attack leader.

"Who killed this one?"

"Robin did," said Koriand'r, who had gotten up and stood by her body guard's side. "He would have killed me if it had not been for him. He killed him with a gunther knife."

Galfor looked at Robin, and saw his hands were stained with green blood. He looked back down at the body.

"I knew this Gordanian," he said. "His name was General Gonture. He was a great threat to the planets. And you have killed him and saved my precious Koriand'r. For this, I am eternally in your debt."

He bowed his head and Robin could feel a sense of pride and dignity. Beside him, he saw Koriand'r's huge smile and he felt his pride double.

"But one thing I must know," said Galfor, "what were the Gordanians doing here in the first place? And why are the Azerathian royals here?"

"We were just having dinner," explained Komand'r, slyly. "I gust they tried to get us when our guard was down. Queen Arella and her daughter were staying for the night so it will be safe to leave in the morning. Perhaps you may show them to their rooms?"

She gave a cold stare to Galfor and he returned it with a small, eerie silence. Then he nodded and ushered the two out.

"Let us return to our own quarters," whispered Koriand'r. Robin nodded and they left the Hall together.

Will Galfor have to repay that eternal debt? Will the Gordanians strike again? And what is a gunther knife? Tune in next chapter to find out!

T.


	5. A Hero's Reward

When we last left our heroes, Robin had just killed a powerful Gordanian General. Now let us see if things have cooled down a bit.

**Five: A Hero's Reward**

Robin walked down the hall with Koriand'r, neither of them speaking. There were a lot of things on Robin's mind.

He had just killed a man. Well… not a man, per say, but he had still taken away life. And it all happened so fast… so many thoughts flew though his head.

Was he a murderer? He had killed him because he would have kidnapped or killed Koriand'r. But did that make him innocent? Did that fact free him of the sin he had just committed?

And although he didn't know it, his life was going to get a lot more complicated.

"Well," he said, as they reached their doors, "good night."

He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Um… I do not feel… safe tonight. There might be other Gordanians."

"Well, I'll be right next door…"

"I still would not feel safe. I wish for you to – stay with me."

His hormones were rushing like crazy. Was she asking what he thought she was asking?

"Uhh…"

"Please?" she asked sweetly, moving towards him a bit. He gulped as he looked into her pleading eyes…

"Well… just for tonight."

She smiled and they walked into her room.

_Oh, _said a voice in his head, _this is not a good idea! Remember what Galfor said? You could be killed!_

_I'm just going to keep her company, _said another, slyly.

_Oh, you know you're going to do more than that!_

_Will you just calm down?_

He shook his head and walked into the room. His eyebrows shot up to his bangs.

The room was huge. It was painted in purple and gold, and had a balcony with windows looking onto it. There was a large, round, purple bed that sat in the corner with purple drapes hanging from it. In the other corner was a large, gold dresser and a full body mirror beside it.

"Woah…" he said. "This is _so_ much better then my room."

She giggled and went over and sat on her bed.

"You may set your glunta over there," she said, pointing to the dresser.

"My what?"

"Your weapon."

"Oh." He walked over to the dresser and lay down his axe. He glanced at the mirror and saw that she was watching him in interest every step of the way.

"So, um," he said, clearing his throat, "where should I sleep?"

"Well… my bed is big enough for both of us."

_B-Bum, B-Bum, B-Bum, B-Bum _

His heart rate began to increase as sweat dripped from the back of his neck.

"Uh… that's… ok. I can always just sleep on the floor."

Her eyes looked down and her shoulders slumped.

"Oh… very well."

He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Well, maybe we can talk for a bit."

"Alright. Can you – tell me about Earth?"

"Haven't you been there before? I mean, you deal with Earth refugees and all…"

"Oh, no, my sister takes care of all intergalactic affairs."

"Oh. Well… the food's different," he said, remembering the delicacies from earlier.

"How?"

"Well, most of the stuff's cooked, first."

She blinked.

"It is?" He nodded. "But why would you take extra time just to heat up a meal when it tastes just as good cold?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is pretty pointless."

"What else?"

"Well, there's the parks."

"What are they?"

"They're places with trees and benches and things. It's a place where people go to get away from the big city. It's kind of like an escape from reality. Well, for me, anyway."

"I would love to see one!"

"Gotham has a great park. Maybe some day I'll take you."

"That would be most enjoyable."

They smiled at each other and it was then that Robin realized how close they had gotten. And although he wanted to jerk away rather than risk his life, he found himself glued to the spot. Her eyes dug deeply into his and he was intoxicated with every element of her face. She was a forbidden fruit… and he wanted a taste. (**A/N** I know how that sounds… just roll with it)

He leaned in close. So close that the tips of their lips barely created friction. He closed his eyes and drank in the moment. He could feel her anticipation, her excitement. Then, he brushed his lips against hers. He got such an adrenalin rush he nearly became light headed.

Their lips made contact once more and he could almost hear her heart beat. He pushed his lips a bit firmer and she matched. He felt her arms gently move up and down his chest until they snaked around his neck.

_Stop…_

He stopped kissing her and pushed her away a bit.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"We – we could get in so much trouble for this…"

She pulled him closer and whispered: "I don't care"

That was it. Robin let go; _completely_.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He looked at her and then gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given anybody in his life. They didn't even break for air. Slowly, Robin felt himself pushing Koriand'r gently onto the bed. Then, before he knew what was going on, he felt himself being torn away from the Princess and pushed against the wall by his throat. He opened his eyes and saw Galfor's fuming face.

"Ungrateful _wretch!_" he bellowed.

"Galfor, _NO!_" Koriand'r pleaded.

"I trusted you! And you betrayed me!"

Robin gasped for air, but none came; he was a good two feet off the ground. He flailed his legs in a vain attempt to escape, but Galfor only held on tighter.

"Your head will _roll!_"

"Galfor, _please_!"

"And you…" he said, whipping around to Koriand'r, "you have dishonored yourself and your family! _You_ have no say!"

He turned back to Robin, who was close to becoming unconscious. He let him down and the Earth boy nearly collapsed. He roughly picked him up by his arm.

"Your execution will be at dawn."

He then dragged him out of the room and slammed the door shut. He then turned and locked it from the outside. He draggedRobin down the hall in the way of the dungeons. When they got there, Galfor threw them in a cell.

"I'll be watching you," Galfor said, sitting in a chair across from the cell door.

"Look," said Robin, "none of this was her fault! It was all my idea! She had nothing to do with it!"

"She has dishonored her name."

"No! It was all me! Please, you can't –"

"Can't what?"

He sighed and slumped against the wall, awaiting his death.

Is this the end of our hero? Will Galfor's eternal debt go unnoticed? And why has no one explained what a gunther knife is? Tune in next chapter to find out!

T.


	6. A Debt Repaid

When we last tuned in, Robin sits and awaits his doom in the clutches of General Galfor.

**Six: A Debt Repaid**

The dank dungeon made it almost impossible to breathe as Robin sat on the floor, watching the sky from his barred window. The pitch black of night steadily went to a deep, navy blue, and then to violet. He sighed as dawn approached.

He looked over at Galfor, who had not moved a muscle. His one good eye was starring at Robin, unmoving.

Robin got up to stretch his legs one last time and walked over to the door.

"General," he said, "can I at least say goodbye to her?" What did he have to loose?

He scowled.

"You are a bold one," he grumbled, "but no. You are in no position to ask anything of me."

"Of course…" he muttered.

"What was that?"

"You've probably played it by the book your whole life. You couldn't possibly understand." He wasn't afraid of angering him; he was going to die, anyway.

But instead of being insulted or flustered, Galfor merely blinked. He suddenly had some kind of a look about him. Robin couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it seemed like it was… understanding… either that or regret. He couldn't decide which.

Robin looked out at the window as the purple faded to pink. Sunrise.

He closed his eyes and drank the last breaths of air he was ever going to get.

He heard a door slam, and then the rushing of feet.

"_Galfor_!" he heard a young, male voice say. The boy seemed to be rushed. Robin opened his eyes to get a view of the scene.

The boy ran up to the giant.

"_Xio kasaka roar! Ishmina Koriand'r nopana!_"

Galfor's eyes went wide.

"_Isnaka rum aka?"_

"_Gordanians!"_ Robin under stood that much.

The General paused for a bit and then said: "_Is nyka ni kistho! Tethina Tameranians Koriand'r sall._"

The boy nodded and rushed off as Galfor collapsed in a chair.

"What's going on?" said Robin anxiously.

He hesitated and then told Robin the disturbing news.

"Koriand'r is gone. She has been kidnapped by Gordanians."

Robin felt his heart stop.

"Wh-what?"

"She was not in her room, and Gordanian blood was shed in her attempts to escape him. I searched the grounds for them… I thought they had all gone… but… if _only_ I had not locked that door!" His face tightened as an idea popped into Robin's head.

"Galfor," said Robin quickly, "remember when you said that you were in my debt?"

He looked at him.

"What of it?"

"Let me find Koriand'r."

"No."

"Please! Look, what ever happens to her is my fault! I'm responsible! Please let me help!"

Galfor leaned in close; just inches away from Robin's face.

"You will not come within _one hundred feet of her!_" he growled.

"Would you rather she be dead?" he snapped. "I know what I did was wrong, and I know you hate me, but please… let me help…"

Galfor stood up straight and looked away. He heaved a huge sigh.

"If I let you do this, and you bring her back, you shall be annulled from all crimes. _But_… you will have to leave the planet… _permanently_."

"Fine, deal. Now get me out of here!"

He took huge ring of keys and unlocked the door. It swung open and Robin rushed out. He grabbed his axe and was about to leave when Galfor stopped him.

"Human," he said. Robin turned and looked at him. It looked like he was trying to tell him something. Then, at the last minute, he decided against it and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he said: "Bring her back."

"I will."

------

Robin rushed down the hall way wondering where to begin his search. He guessed he should start with Gordania. Perhaps someone on the planet would lend him a ship…?

He rammed into something and fell back words. He shut his eyes and tried to stop the ringing in his ears. When they were toned down he opened his eyes to see Princess Raven rubbing her head.

"Your Highness," he said with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He helped her up.

"It's ok," she said. Her voice was low and gravely; not at all like her mother's.

"Well," he said, rushed, "nice bumping into you." He began to continue his path.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have some business to take care of."

"Like finding Koriand'r?"

He stopped and turned to her.

"What?"

"I'm psychic. Do you even know where to begin looking?"

"Uh… no, not really…"

They began to walk down the hall way.

"I want to come with you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I can help."

"Um… no offense, but – you're a princess."

"So? You saw what I can do last night."

Robin remembered the two Gordanians that tried to attack the Azerathians.

"Besides," she continued, "I think I know who's doing this."

"What do you mean? We all know who's doing this: it's Trogar."

"No. I mean I know who's feeding the Gordanians information."

"Who?"

"Well, it's just a hunch. But if I'm right, you're going to need me."

"Does your mother know?"

"No. And it's best if she doesn't until I'm one hundred percent sure."

"Why?"

"Because if I tell her, then she'll tell the Azerathian monks, who in turn will tell the people, causing chaos. And chaos is one thing we don't need."

"Alright, what do you think we should do?"

"I have a ship outside. Let's go to Azerath, pick up a few things, and then we'll find out where Koriand'r is."

He nodded in agreement, and they left the hallway.

Who was Raven talking about? Did Galfor know more then he was telling? And why am I still wondering what a gunther knife is? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	7. Azerath

Now as we join our avengers, they fly quickly to Azerath.

**Seven: Azerath**

Robin looked out into the dark recesses of space as Raven's ship zipped on its course to Azerath. The millions of stars flashed by him like little fire flies. He pressed his sweating head against the cool glass and watched them wiz by.

The ship was a small one; it was made to hold no more then five people. It had a chair in which to drive, a chair to navigate, and three other chairs behind them.

Then, off in the distance, he saw a glint of yellow.

"Azerath," said the Princess, as she noticed his focus.

They began to slow down until the tiny ship came to a crawl. Then, gently, they pierce through the protective dome around the island planet and landed on a yellowish launch pad.

The door of the ship opened and Robin stepped out into Azerath.

The small island planet was a bustling metropolis of tall, golden buildings and busy, crowded streets. The people who occupied them wore cloaks of all colors, and were so busy, they didn't even realize a ship had just landed in their proud city. It reminded Robin of Gotham in its glory days.

The two walked along the streets. A few times, people would recognize Raven and bow their head.

Robin looked over the many hooded heads and saw a grand Temple in the middle of the city. It glimmered in the light to every corner of the small planet. On the side was a large, white dove, distinctive from the golden exterior of the holy palace. They approached the stairs and Robin saw that they were wide and not too many of them existed.

Robin and Raven walked up the stairs and into the Temple's main chamber.

Inside, the air was throttled with incense and herbs of all kinds. Many black-hooded monks traveled around the room, muttering quiet prayer. One monk caught sight of the two that just walked in and took off his hood. He had long, silver hair and dark eyes. He walked over and bowed his head.

"Your Highness," he said in a cool, silky voice. He almost sounded British to Robin.

"Malchior," replied Raven in a form of greeting.

"Who is this?" he asked, pointing to Robin.

"Robin," he said, awkwardly bowing his head.

They began to walk down one of the hallways that lead to God knows where.

"Is your mother with you?" the monk asked.

"I came of my own accord," she answered.

"Should I alert the council of your return?"

"No. I shall not be staying for long. Tell me, has Arella locked the Mirror of the Underworld?"

The what? What mirror? Raven didn't say anything about a mirror.

"Yes. Why?"

Raven's shoulders slumped and she gave a small sigh. "Oh, I see. Where is Beastboy?"

Who? Wait, were they picking up a warrior?

"In your room. Should I fetch him?"

"No; I shall get him myself."

Malchior looked away a little bit.

"You know I do not approve of him."

"I know. But it is not your job to approve, is it?"

They looked at each other coldly. Robin had a strong feeling that something went on between them. Raven led Robin away from the monk, and Robin could feel Malchior's stare engraving itself in the back of his neck.

As they walked, a thousand questions flew through Robin's mind.

"Uh, Raven?"

"Hm?"

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

She hesitated, and then nodded.

"Have you ever heard of the Galion Scrolls?"

"Um, it kind of rings a bell… What about it?"

"The Galion Scrolls are the journals of my people written ages ago. Back then, Azerath was ruled by a fierce king named Lord Trigon. He brought the people to their knees. He was all seeing; all knowing. He still is. He nearly had universal domination if it had not been for my ancestor, Queen Lyphita. She banished Trigon to a millennia in the Under World. But the only way to truly be sure he is still there is if I could see into the Under World with a mirror that acts as a window between the two realms. Unfortunately, my mother locked the room it was in which means there's no way I can get to it unless she unlocks it again."

"But, he's never gotten out before, has he?"

"Once. Nearly sixteen years ago. He was able to escape, but my mother sent him back to the Under World." She hesitated. "Nine months later… I was born."

"Nine months? You mean – you mean he's your –?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry…"

"Save your pity."

"But if your mom was able to get rid of him before, it should be not problem now, should it?"

"If only that were true. You see, this time he may have some help."

"By who?"

"Have you heard of Roarack?"

"No…"

"Roarack of Naul is a fearful dragon of enormous power. He wants Trigon to take over so that he may be his right hand."

"But wouldn't you notice if a giant dragon came to open the doors of the Under World?"

"Roarack has the power to change form. He could be anything… or anyone."

Robin thought about this. He wondered if Roarack was in the Temple right now, just waiting for his window of opportunity…

"Come," said Raven, "there is someone I would like you to meet."

Is this hunch about Trigon and Roarack true? Who is it that Raven wishes Robin to meet? And why have I gone obsessive about that stupid gunther knife?

T.


	8. Beastboy

Now as we return, our hero Robin was currently on Azerath, and was about to meet some one, a friend of Princess Raven.

**Eight: Beastboy**

"Now," said Robin "who is it you want me to meet?"

"Beastboy," Raven answered. "He's my pet."

"Woah, woah!" yelled Robin, stepping in front of her. " 'Pet'? No. No pets!"

"He doesn't go, I don't go," she said, simply.

"I am _not_ taking care of some animal!"

"He's not an animal… not really, anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's an Earth boy, like you."

"Your keeping an Earth boy as a _pet?_"

"You'll see what I mean in a minute."

They walked to a pair of large, blue doors that were inside one of the halls of the ancient Temple. In a waving motion of her hand, Raven opened the doors and they stepped inside.

The room was painted blue and black, with a round, dark bed in the corner, contrary to the bright city outside her window. The drapes were pulled so little light shown through and only a few oil lamps were lit. Against the wall was a tall bookshelf with all kinds of literature from different worlds.

"Beastboy!" she called.

A green dog that was previously chewing on a bone looked up. Then, with a happy bark, it jumped up. It ran towards Raven, and half way there, it changed into a green, pointed eared boy in a blue robe.

"Hey, Raven!" he said happily. "Back already?"

The green boy looked at the shockedRobin and leaned over to Raven. "Who's he?"

"Robin," said Raven, "meet Beastboy, my pet."

Robin could only gawk at him.

"How did you –?"

"What, transform?"

He nodded meekly.

"Oh, well, when the Gordanians attacked, they took me prisoner. They did a bunch of experiments on me. Thankfully, I was saved by Azerathian monks. Raven took me in and gave me a home."

"Experiments? What kind of experiments?"

"I'm not quite sure. But all I know is that most of the subjects that they experimented on died."

Robin's heart quickened its pace.

"Raven… you don't think… they'll do the same to Koriand'r?"

"It's certainly a possibility."

He swallowed a large lump in his throat, but in vein.

"Who's Koriand'r?" said Beastboy, scratching his head.

Raven filled him in.

"So we're going on an adventure? Sweet!"

For some reason, Beastboy's enthusiasm vexed Robin.

"Look, this isn't some kind of game!" he snapped. "This is serious!"

"Woah, dude," said Beastboy, taken aback, "calm down."

"Robin, I know you're worried," said Raven, "but anger is useless. You must be patient."

He looked away.

"Well the sooner we leave the better."

"We have to find her first."

"And how do we do that?"

------

"What is this place?" said Robin in awe.

The room they had just entered was quite a tall one, but it had no windows and only one door. There was nothing in it save for four candles in the middle of the room.

"It's called the Meditation Room," said Beastboy. "It's actually pretty cool."

"Will you please stop talking?" Then Robin turned to Raven. "Why are we in a meditation room?"

"We're finding Koriand'r," she replied. Then, she sat down, cross-legged, and closed her eyes. "_Azerath… Metreone… Zinthos…_" Her eyes became pure white and a black soul-self flew out from her body and through the ceiling. They waited for a minute, then the soul-self came back. Her eyes regained their form and she stood up.

"Can we go to Gordania now?" said Robin, impatiently.

"She's not on Gordania."

"What? Well – where else could she be?"

"She's on Earth."

"Why would she be there?"

"It seems the Gordanians have set up some kind of secret base there. And when I saw her – she was fearing for her life."

Once again, Robin's heart quickened.

"Then let's go."

They rushed out of the room and into the ship still idling from when Robin and Raven used it last. They set a coarse for Earth took off without looking back.

Will they find Koriand'r in time? Will the Gordanians experiment on her as they did Beastboy? And is the gunther knife joke getting old? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	9. The Remainders

We once again join our heroes as they glide through space toward Earth.

**Nine: The Remainders**

Robin drummed his fingers impatiently as the ship zoomed through space. In the distance he saw the decimated remains of his home world. His heart ached at the vary thought of Earth and he wondered how any one could still brave the shattered planet.

The ship dove through the smoggy, tainted ozone that once stood proudly amongst the many stars. When their visions cleared, what they saw, Robin would never be prepared to see.

The ground was throttled and wrecked. Plants were torn and dead all around. The sky was grey and the water black. When they got out, the stench of something great now dead bombarded Robin nearly to tears. Oh, what has happened to his home?

"It looks like we're in California," said Beastboy, looking at some of the thrashed palm trees. "Or, what's left of it, anyway."

In the corner of his eye, something stood out and drew his attention.

"What's that?" he said pointing to it. He squinted. It was a building.

"There are people here," said Raven.

"Do you think that's where the Gordanians are?"

"Only one way to find out!" said Beastboy, cracking his knuckles.

They walked to the building. From the looks of it, it looked like a T shaped tower that had fallen in the wake of the planet's demise.

Robin looked into the old building. It looked abandoned.

The three of them walked in. It was a dank old building. The damp walls smelled heavily of moss and stale water. It was almost like it was an old ruin.

Raven froze in her tracks.

"I sense life"

Suddenly, the old door they had snapped shut and there was no light. Then, before Robin had time to think, he felt himself being beaten and bound. He fell and hit his head hard.

When he came to, he was in a room full of people. His vision was still blurry and his head ached like mad. And from the pressure on his chest he guessed he was on his stomach. He tried to move, but found that his arms were restrained by scratchy rope. He closed his eyes and moaned in spite of himself.

"So your awake, are you?"

He opened his eyes as his vision restored somewhat. The speaker was a young black woman. She wore ripped clothing of yellow and black and had strange weapons on her belt. They faintly resembled a pair of yellow B's.

"Now, who, or what, exactly are you?"

The second speaker kneeled down next to him and looked Robin over.

He was a red-headed boy about Robin's age and with clear blue eyes. Over his shoulder was slung a bow and sheath of arrows. His orange-red clothing was ripped like the girl's, but it appeared he had tried to make some kind of armor that covered his chest.

"You look human, but you're dressed like a Tameranian. Are you some kind of cross-breed?"

"And why do you travel with Azerathians?"

The third speaker knelt down just as the second. He had long, black hair that went to his shoulders and deep, dark eyes. His blue and black clothes were also torn, but to the extent of having no shirt. He had no weapons, unlike the others.

"Look, I'll answer you guys if you untie me," Robin was able to force out.

The three looked at each other.

"We should take him to Cyborg," said the girl.

"You think?" said the red-head.

"He's a trespasser," she replied. "He should know about him."

The other two agreed and they roughly picked up Robin by the shoulders. The rope was so tight that it was hard for him to breathe, so Robin focused on inhaling and exhaling as they dragged him. When they got to the next room, Robin saw the outline of a man. He had his back turned to them and he was out of the light.

"Victor," said the girl a bit nervously.

"Yes Karen?" said the man. His voice seemed to once harbor joy and a carefree life, but now played host to deep and tragic tones.

"We found this trespasser," she replied.

The man turned into the light and Robin froze in shock.

Half of the young man's body was metal and his left eye was a piercing red. He seemed like a strong soul and was very statuesque. It was all Robin could do to suppress a gasp.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

When Robin had found his voice again, he said "Untie me and I'll tell you."

The man nodded to the three who had tied him in the first place. Robin felt relief across his torso as the rope dropped to his feet.

"Now tell me your business here."

"I'm looking for the Princess of Tamaran."

"And so you look on the planet her people betrayed?"

Anger surfaced inside him.

"Koriand'r didn't betray anyone! If you want to point the blame, be angry at the Gordanians!" He was taken aback by his own boldness.

The Cyborg showed almost no emotion.

"You seem very protective of your princess," he said calmly.

Robin blinked; he wasn't quite sure what to say to that.

"Hmm…" said Victor thoughtfully, "you look for her… but you are no Tameranian."

"Yeah; I'm from Earth. I was taken by the Tameranians and they commissioned me to protect Koriand'r. Now the Gordanians have her, and my friends and I are looking for her."

"You're helping the Tameranians?" asked the long-haired boy.

"Then that makes you a traitor!" shouted the girl as she and the red-headed boy took out their weapons.

"Put down your weapons," said Cyborg calmly.

"But –!" protested Karen.

"Put – them – _down._"

So, reluctantly, they lowered their equipment.

"If you're looking for help," Cyborg continued, "you won't find it here."

"Good, cause I don't need any."

"Then why did you come here?"

"We think that the Gordanians have taken her here."

He actually laughed a little.

"No Gordanian would dare set foot here. And even if they did, I would know about it."

What?... Was Raven wrong?

No… no, she couldn't have been!

"I'm telling you there are Gordanians on this planet! But you don't have to take my word for it. Go and look for yourself."

He thought for a moment.

"Roy, Garth!"

The two boys looked up at him.

"Scout the area. Come back immediately if you find any Gordanians."

"What!" the red boy outraged. "You actually believe this nut job?"

"If there _are_ Gordanians, I need to know about it."

The two looked at each other, nodded, and then left.

"Thanks," said Robin.

He smiled. "Don't thank me just yet."

Could Raven's prediction have been wrong? Are the Gordanians really holding Koriand'r on Earth? And does anyone have any idea what a stinken gunther knife is? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	10. A Night of No Sleep

When we last saw our Robin, he was being held captive by the remainders of Earth.

**Ten: A Night of No Sleep**

The cool night air rushed at Robin's face and stung his eyes. The sound of the sea filled his ears with the repeated crashing of the surf; even though he could barely see the shore line.

He was sitting on the old tower's roof top, and under the pitch-black sky. Not even the stars would shine this night.

Slumber was a stranger to him as his head was full of nothing but worry and anxiousness. His stomach churned as he thought of what the Gordanians could be doing to Koriand'r at any given moment. He prayed to God she would still be alive when he saw her next. That is… _if_ he saw her again…

He heard large footsteps behind him. He knew who it was even without turning. Cyborg sat down next to him.

"Worried?" he asked casually.

For some reason, Robin smiled a bit. He looked at the young man and saw that he was only a few years older then Robin himself. Suddenly, the teen had a fleeting feeling of familiarity.

"Have you – ever been to Gotham City before?"

Although the metal man seemed to have no reaction to the question, Robin saw that in his eye, something that he had said struck him personally.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that – you look a little familiar."

He laughed a bit. "That's a first."

There was a small pause.

"Yes… I have been to Gotham before. I used to live there, actually."

"Were you ever in Gotham park?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I think I saw you there once. About a week before the Gordanian attack. I think you were with a woman." (**A/N** remember that flashback to Gotham park Robin had?)

He looked away and his shoulders slumped. Robin instantly wished he hadn't said anything.

"I'm – I'm sorry."

"It's all right; you didn't know." He paused again. "Her name was Seresum. She was probably the greatest thing that happened to me. She was the only thing that made me truly happy. We were going to get married; start a family, you know? She wanted eight kids; I wanted eight kids. It was perfect. But then –"

He stopped, though Robin knew what was coming.

"The Gordanian attack."

He continued: "It was a sunny day, so I wanted to go for a walk. She didn't want to, but I said that some fresh air would be good for her. So we went outside… and that's when it happened. We were crushed under a building. My father was a top NASA engineer, so he was able to rebuild me. But – Seresum…" He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he finished the story. "And she would still be hear if it wasn't for me."

"Look," said Robin, "you can't blame yourself for what happened."

He looked him straight in the eye and said "Do you think that way when it comes to your Princess?"

Robin tried to answer… but his breath got stuck. Then, he noticed something around Cyborg's neck. It was a thin gold chain. And around it was a small, diamond ring. He didn't even have to ask to know what it was; it was Seresum's engagement ring.

"Victor!" said a voice behind the two. They turned and saw Roy (the red-headed boy) at the door way to the roof top. "The boy was right! We found the Gordanian's hideaway!"

Small chapter, I know. So – Are experiments being conducted on Koriand'r? Does Cyborg consider it his personal vendetta to bring down the Gordanians? And has everyone given up hope about finding out what a gunther knife is?

T.


	11. A Rescue

Now as we once again join our hero's, we find them hurrying towards the Gordanian hide away.

**Eleven: A Rescue**

Four figures sprinted across the empty city, the pale sky getting gradually lighter as they went.

Robin and Raven were riding on Beastboy, who had changed himself into a green mustang. Cyborg was running along side them (apparently his metal body gave him super human speed). Roy had given them the coordinates and Cyborg was able to display a map with a GPS system built into his arm.

"We're almost there!" he told the other two.

They soon came to the pier and found themselves in front of an old warehouse. Cyborg looked at his arm.

"This is the place."

"It wreaks of Gordanians," said Beastboy, turning back as the others got off of him.

"And Koriand'r's in there," concluded Raven.

Robin took tight hold of his axe. "Then what are we waiting for?"

They pushed open the rusty door and looked inside. It was completely empty.

"_What_?" Robin outburst.

"It – it doesn't make any sense," said Raven, dumbfounded. "I _know _they're here!"

Beastboy turned into a dog and sniffed the air.

"Hm… They are _defiantly_ here."

"Then where _are_ they?" spat Robin, as beginning to grow angry.

Then, out of nowhere, ten Gordanians came into view. The four came into fighting stances.

"Bring them down!" said Robin.

They began to fight.

Robin faced off with three large Gordanians. Before, he would have held back, not wanting to take another life. But now, with Koriand'r in danger, Robin came onto them with full force. He kicked one to the ground and swung his axe right into its chest. Another came for him and he jumped over it just as it came dangerously close to choking him to death. Then, now behind the Gordanian, one swing of his axe, and the Gordanian's head fell to the floor. The last of the trio grabbed his axe and threw it to the side. Robin sent his fist soaring, but the alien grabbed it. Then, he sent his other one, but the Gordanian grabbed that one, too. So, rolling on his back to the ground, Robin kicked the Gordanian over him as hard as he could. It landed with a large _THUD_. Robin quickly got his axe and sent it straight into its heart.

Raven and Beastboy were cornered off with about four of their own. Raven spread out her arms and covered her self and Beastboy with a sheet of dark energy, and then they disappeared from sight. The Gordanians looked around in confusion, then a giant, green T-Rex landed on them from out of nowhere. Above them, Raven floated about. Beastboy charged into the four Gordanians, knocking them into the wall. Beastboy then turned into a sparrow and flew off, giving Raven full range to crush them underneath a piece of wall, enveloped in black.

On the other side of the room, Cyborg had his own fight. Three Gordanians cornered him and backed him into the wall. Then, with his amazing strength, he landed his right hook into the first, launching it all the way to the other side. Then, the remanding two took hold of his arms and they struggled trying to keep he restrained; but all in vain. He slammed the two aliens together and they fell, unconscious, to the ground.

"Dude!" said Beastboy, overjoyed. "We totally kicked their butts!"

"Will you shut up?" snapped Robin. "We still have a lot of work to do." He looked around. "Let's go this way."

He began to walk towards a hall, but Cyborg stepped in his path.

"Hold up," he said, stopping him. "Since when you the boss?"

"Since I went on this mission."

"Well, this is my mission, too. This is my planet, and this is my fight."

"This is my planet too, you know!"

"It was until you left it for Tamaran!"

"So, what, I'm a traitor?"

"Maybe!"

"I'm risking my neck helping you and I'm a traitor?"

"You're not helping me! You just want you're little alien princess!"

"_Enough._"

The two young men looked over at Raven.

"Arguing solves nothing. How are we ever going to fight the Gordanians if you are too busy fighting each other?"

They looked at one another and then looked away.

"I'm sorry," said Robin. "I'm just worried."

"I understand," Cyborg said sincerely. "We'll follow your lead... for now_…_"

He nodded and they went down the dark hall way. They walked a small while when suddenly, Raven spoke.

"I can feel them," she said abruptly. "They're – right here."

Robin looked around. They were the only ones in the hall.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. Beastboy sniffed the air.

"Here!" he said, pointing to a vent in the floor.

Cyborg pried it up with ease. The four of them lightly descended into a dank sewer. In the distance, Robin could see a faint light going on and off, and a small hint of a girl's voice.

"This way!"

The ran until they came to a large corridor. Robin looked in.

There were machines everywhere and two Gordanians manned them by a control panel. And there in front of them, tightly chained by her hands and feet, was Koriand'r. Her dress was torn to shreds and her hair was wild and knotted. Dirt and dried tears streaked her face. She seemed to have no energy at the moment, so her eyes were closed and her head was limp on her chest.

Robin's first impulse was to run to her. To take her in his arms. But just as he was about to move, a hand grabbed his arm.

"Let me go!" he whispered harshly to Raven.

"Wait, Robin," she whispered back.

"For what?"

"We could be walking into a trap."

"I don't _care!_"

"We _have_ to wait for the opportune moment."

Grudgingly, Robin turned his head to the trapped princess. One of the Gordanians said something to the other; it sounded like gurgling in the back of a throat. Then, the other turned a knob. Robin saw Koriand'r's back go rigid and she let out a scream of pain. Her face was throttled with pain and rebellious tears made their way down her face. It nearly killed Robin to watch.

The torture seemed to go on for ever. But finally it stopped. She once again went slack. The Gordanians took some notes, then left. Robin felt Raven's hand relinquish from his numb arm. He ran too her and tried with all his might to pry open the clasps that were around her feet. Her eyes opened slightly.

"R-Robin?" she moaned.

"Don't talk, Koriand'r," he said. "Save your strength."

She closed her eyes once more.

"_Dammit!_" he swore under his breath. "I can't open these!"

"Hang on," said Cyborg, taking out a cord from his arm. He plugged into the control panel and began to type things into his arm's keyboard. Then, the clasps opened and Koriand'r fell limply into Robin's arms.

"Let's get out of here."

They headed back for the Head Quarters; Robin, Raven and Koriand'r (supported by Robin) rode on Beastboy and Cyborg ran. As they left, Beastboy had a feeling something was wrong with Raven. So, he thought to himself.

_Yo, Raven, what's wrong?_

A few seconds later, he heard Raven's voice in his head.

_It just… felt too easy… _

_Yeah, I know what you mean. You'd think they would have put up a better fight to keep her… _

_I know… it's almost like they wanted us to rescue her. But why? _

_No idea… _

_Well… one thing's for sure… this is far from over. _

Was it the Gordanian's intention for Koriand'r to be rescued? What do they have up their sleeve? And will the secret of the gunther knife finally be reviled? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	12. All Too Easy

As we rejoin our heroes, they arrive back at the Earth hideaway with Koriand'r, safe and sound.

**Twelve: All Too Easy**

Koriand'r lay on a lumpy bed, barely conscious. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked beside her. She couldn't help but smile.

Robin, who apparently had not left her bedside since she was rescued, had fallen asleep in a chair. His eyes opened as well and met hers.

"Koriand'r," he said, smiling in relief. "You're up." He got up and sat beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a slorvian blort worm," she said. Even though Robin had no idea what in the world a slorvian blort worm was, he was glad to hear she was all right.

"What did they do to you?" he asked, brushing some hair gently out of her eyes. She thought for a bit.

"I'm not quite sure. All I know is that they were experimenting on me. I was scared…" She paused and smiled once again. "But I knew you would come for me."

Her eyes seemed to twinkle when she said that. Robin could feel himself letting go of everything. The attack… the war… none of it mattered. All he could see was the alien girl laying before him.

He leaned in and softly kissed her. He could feel the small tickle of her eyelashes against his cheek. Her heavy breathing brushed against his face and the softness of her lips was heaven to him.

He slowly broke the kiss and sat back up. As he did, her hand made its way to his and grasped it.

Nothing mattered… except for her.

------

"This was just too easy," said Raven.

"I know," said Cyborg, "but what are we supposed to do? Give her back?"

"No," said Robin firmly. "And don't even joke about that."

"Well," said Beastboy, "I'm for loss."

Robin, Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg sat around an old, diminished coffee table, talking about their adventure a few days ago. Something was wrong, they all knew it. They just didn't know what to make of it, or do about it.

"Well," said Raven, "we know this much: this is far from over. I think we need to re-visit Azerath once more."

"You want to try your hunch again?" said Robin.

She nodded. "And I think we should all go."

"Well," said Cyborg, "you three can feel free, but I'm staying."

"_What_?" said Beastboy. "Dude! We can't do this with out you!"

Cyborg was slightly taken aback.

"Why not?"

"Well, cause you're _cool!_ I mean, look at all that tech stuff! We need you!"

He laughed a bit.

"I'm flattered, but I need to stay here. I have a home front to guard."

BB's ears drooped and he tried to look as overly-disappointed as possible.

"Can't you just get Karen to do it?" asked Raven.

He smiled. "Karen… it's not that I don't trust the girl, I would just feel better if I stayed."

Robin secretly knew another reason why Cyborg didn't want to have a lot to do with Karen. The other day he stumbled upon a beat up, old photo. It was a picture of Serisum. She was almost identical to Karen. She probably brought up bad memories for him. Though Robin highly doubted he told her this.

"Fine," Raven replied. "Then it'll be Robin, myself, Beastboy…"

"And me."

Robin turned around and saw Koriand'r standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he said, immediately getting up.

"I wish to come as well."

"No. I am taking you back to Tamaran as soon as you're strong enough to travel. You shouldn't even be out of bed yet!"

"My people are most resiliant."

"I don't care if they can withstand an atom bomb!"

"Robin, in my experience, it is unwise to separate from you."

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he knew she would be going weather he wanted her to or not.

"All right. But you have to promise to stay close to me. I don't want you leaving my side."

She took his hand.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Will Raven's grudge finally be confirmed? What awaits them at Azerath? And will the gunther knife finally be explained? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T,


	13. The Universal Ruler

When we last saw our heroes, they were getting ready to take off towards Azerath.

PS – this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Charlie who was just in the hospital from appendicitis.

**Thirteen: The Universal Ruler**

Robin once again found himself in Raven's small ship, zigzagging through the vacuum of space. Through the journey, Raven had explained her hunch about Trigon to Beastboy and Koriand'r.

"I have heard of this Trigon," said Koriand'r. "His cruelty is legendary; even on my world."

"Yeah," said Beastboy, "and if this dude gets out, we are all in serious trouble."

Off ahead, Robin saw the island planet of Azerath. They zoomed in close and slowly pierced through the dome. When they landed, Robin looked around in confusion.

Instead of the hustle and bustle of the crowds that Robin remembered from his previous visit, the streets were completely empty. Robin doubted if even stray cats wandered the alley ways.

"Well," said Raven, "not that I was expecting a parade, but…"

They all got out and looked around. The silence was piercing.

"Where is everyone?" asked Robin.

"I don't know," said Raven. "But we don't have time to worry about that now." He nodded.

They rushed to the Temple as fast as they could.

"_Please be unlocked…_" Robin heard Raven plead.

When they got inside, the pounding of their feet against the empty corridors was like a soft storm in the distance.

They reached the end of a hall and found themselves in front of a pair of black doors. On them was a red symbol Robin had never seen before. It slightly resembled an "S".

Raven grabbed the door handles and pulled with all her might. Thankfully, the black doors swung open easily and the four rushed inside.

It was a small room. And, like the Meditation Room, it had no doors or windows. All it had was a table in the middle of the room. And on the table is what looked like a solitary mirror. This had to be the famed Mirror of the Underworld.

The Mirror was fashioned in an almost satanic kind of way. It's grey, stone edges that held the mirror were twisted and turned. On the top was the same red symbol that was on the door.

Raven took the mirror with one hand and placed the other on the glass.

"_Azerath Metreone Zinthos…_"

Then, a red light began to emanate from the mirror. But other then that, Robin couldn't see it change. But, apparently, it had changed from Raven's point of view. She looked down at the glass and her eyes went wide.

"_Impossible…_"

"Has he escaped?" asked Robin.

"No… he – hasn't moved since sixteen years ago…"

"But, how can this be?" asked Koriand'r. "If not Trigon, then who has been feeding the Gordanians the information?"

"Who else would know about all that stuff?" said Beastboy, flabbergasted.

Robin thought hard, when something clicked.

"Of course!" he said aloud.

"What Robin?" asked Koriand'r.

"Don't you guys see? The Gordanian attack, Azerath being deserted, Koriand'r's kidnapping? The answer is right in front of us! It has been the whole time! If it wasn't Trigon, then it had to be the next best thing; someone on the _inside!_"

"Who?" said Beastboy.

"What are you four doing here?" said a sadistic voice behind them.

Robin smiled bitterly.

"I could ask you the same thing – _Komand'r_…"

They turned to see the Empress of Tamaran standing behind them.

"Better yet," Robin continued, "I'll ask you this instead." He walked up close to her. "What kind of deal did you make with Trogar? Are you two going to rule together or are you just going to kill him once you're done?"

She remained emotionless.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered smoothly.

"Oh, I think you do."

"Robin…" said Koriand'r. "You are not suggesting that… my own _sister_ would…"

"Think about it, Koriand'r. Who else would know the information about the alliances between Earth and Azerath? Who else would know the perfect moment to kidnap you? And who else would have the kind of economical power to sway the leaders of other worlds?" Something else came to mind. "But Earth didn't go along with you did they? They figured you out, just like I did. They were going to expose you for who you really were. Is that why you had them destroyed?"

She began to laugh.

"My, my, aren't _you_ the smart one? And cute, too. Pity."

She snapped her fingers and Gordanians by the barrel full came into the scene.

"Because now you'll have to die."

"You will _never_ get away with this!" Robin vowed.

"Oh, on the contrary," she said, "I all ready have. You see, Lord Trogar's particle weapon didn't have enough power to get rid of the entire pesky planet. But I intend to finish the job. Gordania's finest army is arriving on the Earth battlefront as we speak."

Robin's eyes grew wide.

_Cyborg…_

Meanwhile…

Roy was stuck on guard duty this night. There was nothing much to do, so he entertained himself with his arrows by the flickering torch light. Then, something caught his eye on the horizon. The arrows fell from his hand.

"GORDANIANS!" he yelled as he ran. "THE GORDANIANS ARE ATTACKING!"

Cyborg immediately sprung into action.

"Everyone!" he ordered. "Grab your weapons and get ready!"

The people followed his commands without a moment's hesitation. When they had their weapons, they rushed outside. Cyborg made his way to the front and looked at their oncoming enemy. Hundreds, thousands of Gordanians made their way towards them.

Cyborg looked at the small band of fighters ready to die at his side. He looked back at the alien, ready to fight.

"_May God help us all…_"

Will Komand'r get away with her plot? Is this the end of the defenders of Earth? And what does the Empress have in store for our heroes? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	14. A Threat, A Love, and A Grudge

When we last parted with our heroes, they were in the clutches of Komand'r.

**Fourteen: A Threat, A Love, and A Grudge**

The four looked around helplessly as Gordanian soldiers surrounded them. Robin took firm grip of his axe. Komand'r merely smiled.

"Why?" asked Koriand'r. "Why would you do this?"

"Simple, dear sister," said Komand'r. "Power. Absolute power. You see, once I become supreme ruler, no one would _dare_ challenge me!"

"But… you are _already_ ruler of Tamaran!"

She smiled.

"What? You're not _jealous_, are you, Kori? Don't worry, I've given you the chance at that kind of power, too."

"Wh-what?"

"The experiments the Gordanians did on you?" She held up a hand and a violet orb of energy emanated from her hand. "The exact same thing was done to me."

Koriand'r was shocked at this new power her sister had obtained. She looked down at her own hand.

"However," Komand'r continued, "unless you master you're power within a matter of days, the energy inside of you will kill you… _slowly and painfully._"

Robin gritted his teeth together and his knuckles turned white.

"But if you join me… I will teach you to survive! And you and I… can rule together as sisters! (**A/N **told you it was Star Warsish…)"

Koriand'r closed her eyes and turned away.

"One thing I still don't get," said Raven, "how were you able to get inside the Temple? Whenever Azerath is attacked, a shield forms around the temple; you'd have to be on the inside to take it down."

"That would be my contribution," said a sleek, almost British accent.

Raven's eyes went wide.

"_Malchior_…?"

"You seemed surprised," hissed the silver haired monk. "Come now Raven, is it really that much of a shock to you? Especially after our last meeting?"

"'Last meeting'?" repeated Beastboy. "Raven, what's he talking about?"

"I – I had feelings, but – I didn't _want_ to believe that…"

"Hm… emotions can be such a pain, can't they?"

_Emotions…?_

Raven's hands turned to fists and she closed her eyes as realization began to set in.

"Tell me," she said, her eyes shut tight, "was there ever a real Malchior, or were you simply disguising yourself from the start –" she opened her eyes " – _Roarack_?"

He smiled.

"It took you long enough. Honestly, Raven, I thought you were smarter."

Raven attempted to remain emotionless, but Beastboy could see her tremble.

"Do you intend to unleash Trigon?" she said in an unwavering voice.

"Him? No. I now serve a greater power then your old man."

"Well," said Komand'r, "I think we've destroyed their psyches enough for one day. Red X!"

_Red X?_ thought Robin. _Who's that?_

Xavier stepped out from the shadows, also carrying his axe like Robin.

"X?" Robin said, baffled. "You're in on this, too?"

"Xavier," Koma continued, "please show our guests to their accommodations…"

He smiled as five Gordanians circled around them.

"I need to decide who gets to die first," she finished.

They began to walk toward the dungeons.

When they got there, they were all thrown into a large cell. Raven went to the back, and nearly collapsed if it had not been for Beastboy. He had caught her at the last second and now held her in his arms.

"How could I have – been so _blind?_"

"Raven," said Beastboy, looking at her intently, "what happened between you and Malchior?"

Raven looked at him, and then nodded…

… "Raven," said Arella, "I would like you to meet the new monk."

"New monk?" said Raven, walking over to her and a boy.

The boy lifted his black hood and smiled. Raven's breath caught in her throat.

The boy had pale skin and deep, dark eyes. He was tall and lean, with long hair that was a shocking silvery white. His thin mouth curved into a sly smile and he took Raven's hand.

"Princess Raven." His voice was silky smooth and it nearly gave Raven goosebumps. "Malchior of Naul, at your service. It is a pleasure to meet such a beauty…" he slowly kissed her hand. Raven could feel herself growing hot. He looked up at her. "Oh, forgive me," he said, releasing her hand. "Have I – offended you?"

"Uh, no…" she looked away. "It was – nice meeting you." she walked on.

…

Raven walked into the Temple courtyard, looking around. Malchior had said he wanted to meet her there that night. She could barely control her excitement.

"Raven"

She jumped at the sound of her own name and looked behind her. Malchior was standing there, smiling.

"I'm glad you came."

"You – said you wanted to talk about something?"

"Forgive me but… no matter how hard I try, I couldn't take my mind off of you. I needed to see you again – in private."

Raven felt her heart bounding all around her chest. Gently, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She couldn't breathe or think. All she saw was him. He leaned in and delicately touched his lips to hers. When he pulled back, Raven merely stood there. His shoulders slumped.

"Oh," he said, dejected, "so – you don't feel the same?"

Then, Raven threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. They both smiled through it…

…

"This is where we keep it," said Raven as they approached the room where the Mirror was kept. "Good, it's unlocked."

She opened the door and Malchior looked around.

"I see," he said, walking towards the Mirror. "And this is how you can see him?"

"It's more like making sure he hasn't escaped."

"Has he ever gotten out before?"

"Well, once to sire me, but that's the only time."

Malchior was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"Raven… though you talk about him freely, you have never yourself experienced this fear that he seems to bring."

"Well… _no_."

"Then how are you so sure that he is as horrible as you say he is?"

Raven blinked.

"Malchior, Trigon is evil incarnate. In the Galion Scrolls –"

"Ha! The Galion Scrolls. Fabricated lies!"

Raven couldn't believe her ears.

"They are historical documents of my people!"

"They are the ramblings of dead drunkards!"

There was a silence between them.

"Raven… if I'm not mistaken, you have the power to bring him to this world, don't you?"

She looked at him.

"I wouldn't bring him out if my life depended on it."

"But Raven, think of it! If Trigon were to once again rule, then he could end this war of insignificant quarreling! He could bring unity to the worlds!"

"Rivers of blood can never bring peace."

"But they can bring obedience!" (**A/N** Scorpion King)

She looked at him straight in the eye.

"If 'obedience and unity' mean living in fear, then I will take war any day."

In a sudden move, he grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her against the wall. Then he stormed out, leaving Raven shocked and devastated…

…

"And that's what happened," she finished. "I should have known then but… I still didn't want to believe that… _I'm such a fool!_"

She pressed her head into Beastboy's neck and began to cry. He held her close and stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, Raven," he said, "I'm right here."

"Well, cry me a river," said X, looking amused at the scene. He was told to guard them.

"Tell me, X," said Robin, turning to him, "what's in it for you? You know Komand'r is going to get rid of the rest of Earth."

He laughed.

"You think I _care_ about that place?"

"Don't you?"

"As if! That thing is nothing but bad memories."

"That is your _home_!"

"'My home'? No. Your 'home' doesn't force you to live on the streets. Your 'home' doesn't make you live out of garbage cans! Your 'home' doesn't make you _steal to survive_!" He took a breath in. "Trust me, when the rest of that place gets destroyed, I'm going be laughing."

He turned and Koriand'r lowered her head. Under her breath she said:

"_X'hal, guide us!_"

Will our heroes escape? Is Komand'r's threat a bluff? And would it ruin the moment to ask about the gunther knife? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	15. A Boy of Earh

As we rejoin our heroes, they are being held by Komand'r as they wait helplessly for the final destruction of Earth.

**Fifteen: A Boy of Earth**

Robin paced around the cell, nervously, like a trapped lion in a cage. The rest of them sat quietly, hoping for a miracle. Robin couldn't take it.

"You realize that once Komadn'r's done with you she'll kill you off," he said to X.

X merely laughed. "Anything's better then that rat hole of a planet!"

"Innocent people will die!"

"And this is my concern how?"

"Listen X, like it or not, you're still from Earth, and you have a responsibility to it!"

"Did any one have a responsibility to me? No. They let me rot on the streets like a piece of trash. They didn't care about me, so why should I care about them."

"I don't believe that. I don't believe that not a single person would take you in. There had to be _someone_ who helped you!"

"Well, believe it, kid! And once this whole thing is over, I'll be living a fine life."

Robin pause and looked away.

"So that's it, then, is it?" he said. "You're going to let thousands of innocent people die because you have a grudge against a few people. Not to mention the prospect of living in the lap of luxury."

"Oh, is this the part where you convert me? Make me see the error of my ways? You're wasting your time."

There was a long pause.

"Maybe I am. But I guess it's my fault for believing there was some good in you."

"Sorry, kid, some guys don't like to play the hero."

Robin paused. "No wonder no one wanted you."

He turned away and X just kind of stood there, his face showing no emotion.

"What are we going to do?" asked Koriand'r as Robin sat next to her.

"I don't know…"

She hugged him and they sat there for a second.

"Sorry I couldn't take you to that park," he said.

"What?" she said, confused.

"I promised you I would take you to a park on Earth. I'm sorry I couldn't keep it."

She laid her head on his neck.

"It's all right."

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the roof of her head.

"I wish it was…"

They sat there for some time until –

_Jingle, jingle, crrrreeeeeeeeekkk!_

Robin looked up to see that Red X had opened the door. Robin smiled.

"I thought you didn't like to play the hero."

"Doesn't mean I don't know how."

They all stood up and began to quickly file out.

"What made you change your mind?" Robin asked as he took his large axe.

"I just think it'll be a lot more fun to play cat-and-mouse rather then kill you right off."

They smirked at each other.

"Where's your ship?"

"South side," said Raven.

Then, Red X took some kind of strange mike and shouted:

"_The prisoners have escaped! The prisoners have escaped! They are heading for the North side of Azerath! They are heading for the North side of Azerath!_"

Then, he set it down and looked at the shocked four.

"What are you waiting for? _Go_!"

They took off for the South side, not stopping for anything. Finally, they got to their ship. Huffing and puffing, they tumbled inside and Raven set the coordinates for Earth. The ship began to hover for a bit, and then it zoomed off into the abyss.

Why did Red X let them go? Will they make it in time to help the remainders of Earth? And why haven't we learned what a stinken gunther knife is? Tune in next chappie to find out!

PS - i may have to go on hiatus for a while. so, sorry if there's no chappie's for a short period of time...

T.


	16. On the Battle Front

Sorry this one is late. Like I said, I'm kind of going on hiatus. Anywho!

When we last joined our friends, Robin, Koriand'r, Beastboy, and Raven, they head towards Earth, having just been freed from Komand'r's grip.

**Sixteen: On the Battle Front  
**

"Can't this thing go any faster?"

"Patients, Robin. I'm going as fast as I can."

Robin bounced his leg up and down nervously. Then, he looked back out the window to make sure no one was fallowing them for the umpteenth time. He felt Koriand'r's hand on his shoulder and he sat back in his seat.

The small, Azerathian ship landed once again in Southern California, but this time, they landed behind a hill. They all jumped out and ran to see over it. As they did, they gasped.

It was a blood bath. Human on Gordanian. Screams and yells were the only thing that trumped the sound of crud weapons banging against one another. In the ruckus, Robin spotted Cyborg, Roy and Garth battling against a small group of Gordanians.

"Raven!" Robin suddenly shouted. "Protect Koriand'r! Beastboy, come with me!"

Then, the two boys ran into the battle front, leaving the girls to take cover by the ship.

Robin and Beastboy ran into danger full on. Beastboy transformed into a rhino and charged through a sea of Gordanians while Robin rode on his back. When they got to where Cyborg was battling, Robin jumped down and Beastboy changed back.

"About time!" Cyborg shouted over the roar of battle.

"We were a bit distracted!" Beastboy shouted back, dodging a Gordanian's fist.

"How are you holding up?" yelled Robin as he sliced a Gordanian in two.

"At least half of us are dead or injured!" replied Bee, who had just entered the scene.

"And at that rate," added Roy, "we'll be totally out numbered by sundown!"

"Then let's get rid of these things – and fast!" said Robin.

The six of them squeezed in together in a tight circle, trying with all their might to hold off the Gordanians.

"Anybody have a plan?" asked Garth.

"One," said Cyborg, "but it's dangerous!"

"Right now, I'm willing to try anything!" said Robin.

"Fine!" said Cy. "Beastboy!" Beastboy's ears pricked up. "Clear out all the humans from with in a five block radius!"

He nodded, became a pterodactyl, and flew into the sky. Robin's mind began to race. What would be so dangerous that anyone in a five block radius would be effected?

The remaining five bided their time until Beastboy gave a signal that everyone was safe.

"Get behind me!" Cyborg ordered. They did, and as they did, they saw his arm become a round, sonic cannon.

"No!" shouted Bee. "You won't survive!"

"Do you have any other suggestions!" he barked. Her eyes filled with tears. He aimed his cannon as the Gordanians came closer. Robin saw it charge, and then –

_VOOWOOWOOWOOWOO_!

A blue, plasma ray erupted from the cannon and blasted the first twenty rows of Gordanians. Cyborg gritted his teeth as the force of the weapon pushed him back a little bit. He dug his heals into the earth to keep himself standing. Robin was at a loss for thought. Then, he stopped, and let his arm go limp.

Hundreds and hundreds of Gordanians lie dead and motionless. The remaining Gordanians that were still alive quickly flew off with their scaly, reptile wings.

Cyborg panted as he watched them go.

"Is it over?" Garth asked in amazement.

"Not even close," said Cyborg, darkly.

Suddenly, he gave a sharp groan and lurched forward, falling to the ground. Bee rushed over to him.

"_Victor!_" she shouted.

"I'm fine!" he grunted. He tried to get up, but collapsed under his own weight and fell back on his face.

"Help him up!" said Robin quickly. It took all five of them (with Beastboy as a gorilla) to lift the metal man and carry him to the tower.

They carried him up to the hospital wing and laid him on a bed that was not currently occupied by a wounded fighter. Around that time, Koriand'r and Raven had caught up with the rest of them.

Cyborg's breathing had become more shallow as they discovered a large gash in his side that was bleeding a mixture of blood and oil. Bee tried to repair it, but she could not even touch his side on account of loose wires that spat and hissed with dangerous sparks.

"Leave me be…" he breathed out. Most of them turned to leave, but Bee stayed when he grabbed her arm. "Wait…"

They looked at her, but she nodded that it was ok, and they left the medical room. She sat down beside him.

"Can you… sit with me… for a bit?"

"Of course, Victor…"

He tried to smile, but it turned into a wince. Bee took a small cloth and gingerly dabbed his wound, while avoiding the sparks from his metal body. His large fist rested in her free hand.

"Karen… you know… you remind me of… of someone I once knew…"

"Oh?" she said, trying not to cry.

He nodded. "Her name was… her name was Seresum. She was… my fiancé."

A large not formed in the back of her throat. She tried to swallow it, but know luck. _His fiancé…_

"What, um, what happened to her?" She could barely speak, but for his sake, she kept talking.

"She… was killed… the day they attacked…"

"Oh. I'm – sorry…"

He was able to smile.

"Don't be."

Then, an elongated breath escaped him, and his eye slowly closed. Bee's heart began to beat like a drum.

"Victor?"

He did not answer.

"_Victor?_"

He remained there.

"_Victor!_" she cried, flinging herself on top of his metal body. She began to sob on the cold, hard surface of his chest when she noticed some thing.

Through her tears, she saw that his fist had loosened a bit and something sparkled in his palm. She opened his fingers and found a fine, gold chain, and around it, a small engagement ring.

------

Robin collapsed into his temporary room, falling, face first, into his bed. What a day. He wondered how the rest of them would take the news that Komand'r was behind the whole thing. He wondered how Cyborg would take it.

_He'd probably dive in head first,_ he thought fondly. _God, I hope he's all right._

"Robin?" said a voice behind him.

He turned his head and saw Koriand'r standing in the doorway.

"You are all right?"

"Yeah," he said, sitting up. She sat down beside him. "I'm just worried about Cyborg."

"Yes," she said, "he was in awful condition when we saw him last."

He looked over at her. There were deep circles under her eyes.

"How are you doing?"

"I – I still cannot believe – that my own _sister_ would –"

He put his arm around her and she sighed.

"Robin, do you think she was telling the truth?"

He blinked.

"About what?"

"What Komand'r said – about my life being in danger?"

He smiled. "Koriand'r, trust me," he said, "I will never – _ever_ – let _anything_ happen to you. Ok?"

She smiled at him and she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. They leaned into each other and kissed. As they did, they slowly leaned onto the bed…

Will this war ever stop? Will our heroes win after Cyborg is gone? And will we ever get to know what a gunther knife is? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	17. Hand of Fate

When we last left our protagonists, they are unknowingly waiting to hear of Cyborg's condition.

**Seventeen: Hand of Fate**

The sun poured softly through the window and caressed the features of the room inside. Other then the sun, there was no other lighting to the room. The room itself had a humming silence to it, almost as if it was breathing. Robin awoke to this setting.

His mind was blurry and faded. He breathed in as he realized he had gotten the best nights sleep he had in a long time. Something under his chin nuzzled into his neck. He looked down to see Koriand'r asleep with the face of an angle. He smiled and put his hand against her bare shoulder. There bodies were entangled with one another, as if they were one being.

Their cloths were scattered among the floor like fallen leaves. The only thing that hid them from the world was a thin sheet that felt cool and soothing to Robin's skin. His bangs stuck to his forehead with dried sweat and his entire body seemed to be relaxed. If he had one wish, it would be that time would freeze over, so that they would stay like this forever. But it wasn't long until he realized that every minute wasted is a minute given to Komand'r. He sighed and slowly got up, trying not to wake the sleeping princess beside him.

He just put on the pants of his uniform as he heard a moan from the bed. He looked over his shoulder to see Koriand'r rising to sit on the bed. She held the sheet to her chest in a charming way and smiled.

"Good morning," she said, smiling.

"Morning," said Robin quickly. Then he picked up her dress and handed it to her. "Come on, we have to get going."

She sat there for a moment and then looked sadly down at her dress. Robin blinked.

"Koriand'r?" He sat next to her.

"Robin… do you – _love_ me?"

Robin didn't know what to say.

"Kori," he said, "why do you even have to –"

"Do you?" she asked, turning sharply to him. Robin was taken aback. Then, his shoulders slumped and he smiled.

"Of _course_ I do," he said, pushing back some of her hair. "I love you more then anything in the world." She looked away, smiling a bit. "But we have to leave as soon as possible. We need Galfor's army to help fight Komand'r and her forces. And, hey," he lifted her chin and gave her a tender kiss, "never doubt that I love you. I'd do anything for you."

They put their foreheads together and paused for a bit.

"Lets get dressed, ok?" said Robin. She nodded.

------

Robin and Koriand'r walked into the lobby just out side the medical room where Raven, Beastboy, Roy, and Garth awaited the update on Cyborg's condition. (Raven had filled them in on who had been helping the Gordanians)

"How's he doing?" asked Robin as the two sat down.

"We don't know," said Roy. "Bee hasn't come out yet and she wont let us in."

"She has been in there this whole time?" asked Koriand'r empathetically.

"All night," answered Garth.

"And speaking of 'all night'," Beastboy butted in, "what were _you two_ doing last night? Been – _busy?_ Ow!" Raven had smacked him on the back of the head.

They both blushed feverishly.

_Swoosh._

They all turned to see the door of the medical room open, with Bee standing there. It shut behind her. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had dry streaks of tears running down her cheeks. She looked at them all, eyes full of sadness.

"Victor… Victor's dead."

The air became still, as if time had froze in shock. They all looked at one another. None of them were able to talk.

It was at that time Robin found that his body had a mind of its own. All of a sudden, he was standing up. He walked over to Bee, as if an invisible puppeteer was pulling him along on strings. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be ok?" His voice was distant – as if someone else was forcing out the words. She nodded and he squeezed her shoulder slightly as if to say – _everything's all right._ But the funny thing was, he didn't know if he wanted to say this, or if he wanted to hear it.

"Before – um – before he died… he told me that – that I reminded him of his fiancé."

"Seresum?"

"Yeah."

He noticed something in her hand

"May I?" he asked, motioning to it. Bee held it out to him. It was the same gold necklace Robin saw Cyborg wearing the night they had talked. He took it in his hands. He then found the two ends to the necklace and started to place it around Bee's neck. She looked at him, startled.

"Wha –?"

"Trust me," he said, "he would have wanted you to have this." He hooked it around her neck and smiled. She looked down at the engagement ring and felt it between her fingers. She pressed it tightly to her breast and closed her eyes. Robin thought now was a good a time as any to leave.

"Raven?" he said.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Can you set quarantines for Tamaran?"

"Sure." She and Beastboy stood up.

"C'mon, Koriand'r," he said, following the other two.

She stood up, only to stop, mid-motion. She placed her forefinger on her temple and began to massage it.

"Koriand'r?" asked Robin.

"Nothing, Robin," she said, unconvincingly, "it's – just a headache."

But then, it got worse. She shut her eyes and retreated a bit. Then, she lost her balance and nearly fell to the floor. Robin rushed to her.

"_Koriand'r!_" he said, quickly grabbing her. A groan escaped her lips.

The rest of them stood in alarm at this. Bee quickly opened the door to medical room.

"Bring her in here," she said. As he did, he noticed the curtains drawn around one of the beds where he knew Cyborg lay.

He set her down gently as she started to sweat profusely.

"What happened to her?" asked Garth.

"She was fine just a minute ago," said Roy.

_Do you think it's true?... about my life being in danger?..._

"I know what happened," said Robin, darkly. "Beastboy," he said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to fly the ship?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Set quarantines for Azerath."

" '_Azerath_'!" he repeated in horror. "Are you _insane?_ Komand'r's still there! And the Gordanians!"

"I know…

"But you can't just –!"

"_Now!_"

Beastboy scampered off to the ship. Raven looked at him.

"Robin?"

"Promise me you'll protect Koriand'r, ok? Please promise, Raven."

She nodded. Robin took one last look at Koriand'r and then hurried down the hall.

He promised he wouldn't let anything happen to her…

… he'll go to Hell before he'd break that.

Will Robin save Koriand'r in time? What does he plan to do? And when will we learn of the gunther knife's secrets? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	18. Behind Enemy Lines

As we return to our heroes, we find Robin and Beastboy hurrying towards Azerath.

**Eighteen: Behind Enemy Lines**

The small, Azerathian ship sipped through space towards its home planet. Robin could not hold still even for a second. Finally, the ship reached its destination and landed right out side the Temple. Robin jumped out of the ship as soon as he was able.

"Yo, Robin, wait up!" yelled Beastboy, but Robin did not. He marched right up to the doors of the Temple and burst through them, making as much noise as possible (which he probably didn't need to do on account of him walking into a group of Gordanians).

"**KOMAND'R!"** he shouted. Every single Gordanian in there jumped out of their skin. Then, they quickly regained their composure and pointed their weapons at him, blocking him from Beastboy. But Robin had no patients to deal with them, so he whipped out his axe and turned a full 360, slicing at least five of them in the chest. One of them attempted to grab the axe, but he tripped it with his left leg and stabbed a Gordanian he saw in his peripheral. He was about to strike more down, but two of them grabbed each of his arms. Behind him, he saw Beastboy being reprimanded as well. Then, he heard ominous clapping. He looked up to see Komand'r walking out to him with Trogar at her heals.

"Well, well," she taunted, stopping her applause, "you're either very brave or very stupid."

"_What did you do to Koriand'r!_" he demanded.

"Ah," she said slowly. "So the after effects of the experiments are finally kicking in are they? I was afraid it would never work."

"Give me the antidote, _now!_"

She laughed. "_What_ antidote?"

Robin struggled against the Gordanians, but it only made them hold on tighter.

"_Don't screw with me!_" he spat. "_What are you doing to Koriand'r?_"

"I'm not doing anything," she said smoothly. "She's the one choosing to die."

Robin's muscles strained as he struggled even harder. "_What?_"

"I gave her a choice. She can either join me and learn how to control her new power, _and live_, or she can stay with you, and die like the dog she is."

"_You BITCH!_" Robin screamed. Komand'r stopped as her eyes became aglow. Then, she zoomed over to him and placed a hand on his stomach. This action caught Robin off guard when all of the sudden, her hand emanated with purple light, and Robin was blasted backwards by the full force her violet energy.

The blast knocked him out of the Gordanians' grip and onto the floor. It felt like an ox had barreled into him going a hundred miles an hour. He curled up and groaned in pain. Beastboy was able to get past the Gordanians who blocked him from Robin and attempted to help him up. Robin groaned as he wobbled to his feet, clutching his stomach.

"Now," said Komand'r, "what did you call me?"

Robin took a few deep breaths before he was able to talk. "What – was that?" She smiled.

"That?" she asked, playfully. "That was what I like to call a 'star bolt'. It's cool, isn't it? You see, Koriand'r can have it too, she would just rather take death over power."

Suddenly, Robin had an idea. He looked over at Trogar.

"Power, huh?" he said, standing a little straighter. "That's what this has all been about, hasn't it?"

"What was you're first clue?" she said sarcastically.

"So, who has what power when this is done?"

She sniffed. "I will have rule over the governments and Lord Trogar will have rule over the army."

"Really," he said. He leaned on Beastboy, but stood even straighter. "How interesting. Doesn't the army obey the government?"

"So?"

This time, it was Robin's turn to laugh.

"Oh, man," he said to Trogar, "you got the short end of that stick. I mean, do you really want to live the rest of your life taking orders from _her_?"

Some of the Gordanians looked at each other. Komand'r began to look slightly panicked.

"Don't listen to him, My Lord," she said quickly.

"I mean," Robin continued, "not only will you have to listen to a teenaged _child_, but a _Tamaranian,_ no less."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Don't I?" Komand'r glared at him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but in Gordanian culture, anyone can challenge the current Lord and take their place, right?"

The Gordanians around him began to lower their weapons.

"Well, what makes you so sure that Komand'r won't turn around and take over?"

"One more word out of you…" Komand'r threatened.

"As a matter of fact, what makes you think she's not going to kill you?"

"I'm warning you…"

"She's willing to do it to her own sister, so I think she'll have no problem –"

"That's IT!" she yelled, charging up a star bolt. But before she could attack, the Gordanians around her put her weapons to her throat.

"You know," said Torgar, speaking for the first time, "he has a decent point."

Komand'r's eyes became wide and wild.

"You – you don't _believe_ him, do you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Beastboy," Robin whispered.

"Yeah?" BB whispered back.

"When I say, turn into an octopus."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

The Gordanians had circled around Komand'r, weapons up and ready. Then, Robin saw his opening.

"Now!" he shouted.

On cue, Beastboy turned into an octopus and Robin slammed his heal down onto him. This made BB shoot out a shower of ink on all who were looking their way.

In the shock and confusion, Robin grabbed Komand'r and his axe and began to run (Beastboy followed in his human state).

"You're saving me now?" Komand'r asked, wiping ink from her face.

"I'm not doing this for you!" Robin answered.

They got outside the Temple and jumped into the ship.

"Get us out of here!" said Robin.

Beastboy grabbed the controls and slammed on the gas, flooring the ship out of Azerath's atmosphere.

Will they be able to escape the Gordanian fleet? Will they get to Koriand'r in time? And what _is_ the secret of the gunther knife?

T.


	19. A Narrow Escape

As we come back to our heroes, they are quickly escaping the Gordanians as they fly towards Earth.

**Nineteen: A Narrow Escape**

Beastboy rubbed his stomach as the small Azerathian ship zoomed through space.

"Dude," he whined to Robin, "that kick in the gut hurt!"

"Get over it," Robin said bluntly. He rested his head against the back of his seat. He was exhausted from all the action. He was about to let his mind wander when Komand'r brought him back to reality.

"In case you two geniuses haven't noticed," she said, looking behind her out the window, "we've got company."

Robin looked out the window and saw a fleet of Gordanian ships following them. He went up to Beastboy.

"Loose em!" he said.

"I can't!" he replied.

"_What_? What do you mean?"

"It's on auto pilot!"

"Well, take it off!"

"I can't drive manually!"

"I thought you said you could!"

"I just know how to set coordinates!"

"Then _move_!" said Robin, pushing him out of the way.

"_What are you doing_?" said BB frantically. "You can't drive this thing either!"

"Your point?"

He turned off the auto pilot and took hold of the steering wheel, and instantly, it strained against him. His muscles tensed as he attempted to steer it. When he finally got control of it, he found what he was looking for.

He steered the ship to the right as the other two looked frantically at each other.

"Um," said Komand'r, "what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna loose them," he replied.

"In an ASTEROID FIELD?"

"Yeah?"

He found a stick which he assumed turned on the speed, so he tried it out. The other two grabbed on to their seats as the ship whizzed towards the asteroid field that was floating just off their course. Behind them, the Gordanians were hot on their trail.

Beastboy and Komand'r braced themselves as Robin took them on a crazy, cat-and-mouse roller coaster ride. They dodged and ducked, turning this way and that.

"Don't worry, guys," Robin said, "they don't chase you after a mile, they don't chase you."

He glanced back and saw the alien fleet right behind them.

"Maybe it's two miles." (**A/N** Fifth Element)

Then, seeing his opening, he shot straight down through a tunnel of drifting asteroids. When he leveled, he saw that some of the enemy ships didn't make it. However, some still tailed him.

"Who in their right mind would give you a _license_?" spat Komand'r as she struggled back into her seat.

"What license?"

Then, Robin zipped straight up, causing the few remanding Gordanian ships to crash into a large asteroid. Finally, they were out of the asteroid field. They slowed down to a drift.

"I think we lost them," he said, looking back.

"Really?" said Komand'r pointing in front of him. He looked ahead of him and saw a new and larger fleet of Gordanian ships blocking their path.

"Beastboy," he said quickly, "does this thing have any weapons?"

Beastboy looked around when he saw a switch.

"Yeah! Here!" He flipped the switch as a joy stick with a red button appeared on Robin's right.

"Thanks!" Robin grabbed hold of the stick and pressed the red button. Behind them, they heard a huge explosion. They slowly turned to see an asteroid drifting apart. The three looked at each other.

"All right," Robin decided. Then, he sharply turned the ship around and began to fire at the Gordanians, clearing their path. Then, when their way was open for them, Robin turned around and poured on the steam, getting them to Earth.

------

Robin walked Komand'r into the Tower as quickly as possible. As he did, every pair of eyes followed him in bewilderment. When he got to the medical wing, Bee stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "And what is she doing here?"

"You explain," he told Beastboy, as he walked into the ward.

They closed the door behind them to see Raven tending to Koriand'r. She looked up in shock, but Robin made a gesture that she leave, so she did. Robin forcefully put her in a chair and she examined her sister.

"Wow," she said, "the Gordanians have really outdone themselves."

"Just help her!" he demanded. She sighed.

"You'll have to leave," she said.

"No. What ever you do to her, you can do in front of me."

"Then I won't be able to help her," she said simply.

Robin looked at her, and then at Koriand'r. Her breathing was shallow and she was shaking with her eyes at half mast. He looked back at Komand'r.

"If you try anything – _anything_ – I will personally kill you."

She smiled. "Get in line."

Then, he turned and went out to the waiting room. When he got there, he was stopped by Bee.

"Robin," she said, "what is going on?"

He looked at her. "The fate of the universe lies in the hands of our enemy."

Will Komand'r allow Koriand'r to live? Will she be too late? And will we ever know of the gunter knife? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	20. A Family Affair

When we last joined our heroes and heroines, they were waiting anxiously to see if Komand'r could be trusted with her own sister's life.

**Twenty: A Family Affair**

"So, run this by me again," said Roy as Robin paced around the room. "Why is it important that she lives?"

Robin glared at him as a sweat drop made its way down his head.

"Well, it's important to _you_, of course!" he said, hastily. "But why does the entire fate of the universe depend on it?"

"Because," said Robin, getting close to him, "if she dies, then Galfor won't believe a word I say. And if he doesn't believe a word I say, then he won't help. And if he doesn't help, then we don't have an army! And if we don't have an army, _then we can kiss Earth goodbye!"_

He laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah… right…"

Behind them, the door opened and Komand'r came out.

"You can come in and see her now if you want," she said, brushing off her hands.

Robin told Bee to watch her, and then power walked into the room where he saw Koriand'r sitting up in bed. She smiled at him and Robin felt like a thousand pound weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His tense muscles relaxed and he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, solemnly. She nodded.

"Komand'r has greatly helped," she said. Then she laced her fingers around his. "It was so brave of you to risk going back to get her."

He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. They sat there for a little bit, not saying much. Then, Robin decided (though against his will) to break the silence.

"Now then," he said, "as soon as you're well enough to travel, I'll take you back to Tamaran. There, we'll get Galfor to gather an army."

"But will I be able to revive before the Gordanians strike again?" she asked.

Robin's heart sank. He hadn't thought about that. He could try to go to Tamaran alone, but Galfor would merely single him out to be a lying traitor and use his head as a door stop. If only there was some way to reach him soon without leaving Koriand'r or risking her health! Suddenly, something clicked.

"Hey, Karen!" he called. Bee came into the room. "Do you have a working transmitter?"

She thought. "Well, maybe… hang on I'll see if we still have it." And then she left.

"You are going to call Galfor?" Koriand'r asked.

"Yeah. This is the safest way to get an army here fast."

Not long afterwards, Bee returned with a basketball-shaped, metal ball with a small keyboard and screen on one side. (**A/N** think of the thing Mento sent BB when he called him in Homecoming) She handed it to him then left.

"What's Tamaran's frequency?" he asked holding up the device.

Koriand'r leaned in and typed a series of numbers into the keyboard. Then, the screen hummed with a blue light and the transmitter began to hover in mid air. A few seconds later, a Tamaranian man came on screen.

"_Gotcha?_" he said, looking at Robin quizzically. Robin was suddenly stuck; he had forgotten that he didn't speak Tamaranian. He looked at Koriand'r with a helpless expression on his face. She smiled and leaned into view of the man.

"_Gotta bu augna dockta Galfor. Seth kegna un Robin es Koriand'r._"

The man's eyes went wide and he sped off screen. Only a moment later and Galfor's large profile was on air.

"Koriand'r!" he said, smiling. "I was beginning to think I would never see you again!"

"Well," she said, "that would be so if it was not for Robin."

His eyes drifted to the Earth boy and he smiled.

"So," he said, "she's safe. I thank you, Robin."

He swelled with pride in light of his praise. It felt like he had just impressed his father-in-law.

So, Robin told him about everything that happened and asked him to send an army as soon as possible. He said he would as long as Robin would send Koriand'r home just as fast. He promised and they broke their connection. Robin smiled and set the transmitter to the side. He turned to Koriand'r, but saw her with worry on her brow.

"Kori?" he asked in concern. "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," she said "I'm fine…"

"But?" he said, knowing there was more to it.

"Well… do you think – we made a mistake?"

"A mistake?" he repeated. Then, suddenly, he remembered what had happened the previous night. "Oh, that. Well, of course not! Why?" Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. "I wasn't – _bad_ or anything, was I?"

"Oh, no!" she said quickly. "It's not that at all! It is just that I am afraid Galfor will find out. And if you got into as much trouble for merely _kissing_ me –"

"Then what would happen if he found out we had sex?" he finished. She nodded. He smiled and relaxed. "Don't worry. He won't find out, I promise."

"But how do you know that?" she said. "What if I become pregnant or contract a disease or –"

"Hey," he said, stroking her cheek, "don't fret. I swear, he won't find out. And if he does, I'll take the blame."

"But –"

He kissed her cheek that he was currently stroking, cutting her worry cold.

"Get some rest," he told her. "We've got a long week ahead of us."

Will Galfor send his army in time? Does Komand'r have something up her sleeve? And will we ever know of the gunther knife? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	21. Waiting for Doom

When we last saw our friends, they were waiting in angst for Galfor's army to arrive.

**Twenty One: Waiting for Doom**

For the next week, Komand'r had been training Koriand'r on a daily basis (surveyed closely by Robin) so that she would be able to master her knew power and not be killed by it. In the meantime, Bee had been putting together a band of Remainders who were not badly injured, in hopes to stand a chance against the Gordanians.

One night, about five or six days after the capture of Komand'r, Beastboy had been seen wandering the halls. He had nowhere to go and nothing to do, he just paced down the carpets, kicking up the hem of his blue, Azarathian cloak.

He followed his feet into one of the rooms. He looked up and saw Raven reading one of her Ancient Scrolls.

"Oh," he said, embarrassed, "sorry." He turned to leave.

"It's alright," she said quickly, "I don't mind if you're here. I was getting bored with this, anyway." She set it down. Beastboy looked at her.

In the time he had known her, she never just "got bored" with an Ancient Scroll. And she usually liked being alone, so she rarely invited anyone to stay with her. He sat next to her on the dark, round bed she was given to sleep.

"I actually needed to talk to someone," she said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm just – really worried about my mother and people."

He put on a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry," he said "I'm sure they're all right."

She looked away doubtfully.

"No, really!" he said. "They've probably just been kidnapped. Then, when this whole thing is over, you'll see them again."

"But how could they just move an entire race of people like that?" she said, looking up at him.

"I don't know," he said, "but with everything I've seen, there's nothing that could surprise me now."

She looked at her shoes and he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. As she sat there, she thought. Raven had never really realized that Beastboy had a life before meeting her. Oh, she knew he had to have had a different life on Earth, but she had never really given it a second thought.

Was there anyone he had left behind? If so, who? Family? Friends? _Love?_ Actually, now that she thought about it, Beastboy was almost a complete stranger to her. She didn't even know his real name. Yet here he was, comforting her as if he had known her for ages.

"What's you're name?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I don't know you're name. Your _real_ name."

He blushed a bit.

"You're going to laugh," he said.

"No I won't," she promised.

He sighed. "_Garfield_."

Raven kept her promise, though it was hard.

"Garfield," she repeated, letting the sound roll off of her tongue. "I actually kind of like it."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I really like it."

He raised an eyebrow. "You've _gotta_ be from another planet."

She smiled.

"So, what were you like?" she continued. "Before the attack, I mean."

He thought. "Pretty much the same." He said. "Everyone called me annoying. Oh! And _nobody_ laughed at my jokes! I don't know why…"

"Do you have any family?"

"Not really. I was adopted, but my step-father died from the explosion."

"I'm sorry." She really was.

"It's ok," he said. "We didn't really 'get along' that well."

"Any friends?"

His ears drooped a little bit. "One," he said. "She was my girlfriend, actually."

"Oh," she said, wishing she hadn't pressed the matter.

"It's ok," he said. "Before she died, she got into some pretty bad stuff. See, we were both in the foster system, so we knew each other for ages. But then one day, she left. She got mixed in with some bad crowds and bad situations. You know: gangs, drugs, alcohol, that kind of stuff. I tried to help her any way I could, tried to offer her a home, but she refused. She said – she said that that life… that life gave her more then I could ever offer. She died before the attack ever happened."

Raven felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach. After all that… how could he stand to smile? How could he even think about being happy?

"What was her name?" she asked.

"Her name?" he responded. "Her name was Terra."

Raven hung her head. "That must have been quite the ordeal to go through."

"Yeah," Garfield said, "it was. But, I'm here now, right? I mean, I'm healthy, strong, not quite normal, but – Raven? Are you ok?"

During his speech, Raven's eyes began to water. How could he be so hopeful? Was he some kind of moron? How could he be so optimistic?

She closed her eyes tight but tears still made their way out. She put a hand to her head and made a small sob. Garfield wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"_You idiot…_"

He smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Will Garfield's optimism be enough to steady Raven's focus? Are the Azarathians truly unharmed? And when, oh when, will we learn about the gunther knife? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	22. A Fleet on the Front

As we return to our heroes, they are on edge, awaiting the arrival of the Tameranian army.

**Twenty Two: A Fleet on the Front**

Robin paced up and down his room as Koriand'r watched him from his bed.

"They should have _been_ here by now!" he exclaimed, agitated.

"Robin," said Koriand'r, "relax. They shall arrive You will see."

"I'm not worried _if_ they'll come, I'm worried about _when_ they'll come."

She stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Robin," she said, "you must learn to have faith."

He slumped and released his breath.

"Yeah," he said, smiling, "you're right."

She returned the smile and leaned in for a kiss when –

_**BOOM!**_

The entire tower shook from a massive hit out of nowhere. The sudden attack caused the two teens to loose their balance and tumble to the ground.

"You ok?" said Robin as he quickly got off of her.

"Yes," she said, rubbing her head.

"Come on!" And he grabbed her hand and led her out to where many of the Remainders had gathered just outside the tower.

"Where did that come from?"

"Are they here already?"

"What happened?"

Robin quickly found Bee standing with Roy, Garth, Raven, Garfield and even Komand'r. She was trying to calm the masses.

"People, people!" she called. "Calm down! Everyone just settle down!"

"What's going on?" asked Robin as he and Koriand'r came up to them.

"We don't know," said Roy. "we know the Gordanians attacked, but we don't know where."

Robin looked into the clouded, grey sky. Indeed, there was nothing there. He then examined the damage done by the blast. Half of the tower was ash black and there was a noticeable dent in the metal. An attack like that _had_ to come from a Gordanian war ship. _But where_?

Suddenly, Robin chanced a look behind him. In the air, he saw a glint of orange metal.

"There!" he said, pointing. They all looked, and apparently saw it, too.

"I have and idea," said Bee, taking one of her yellow weapons from her waist. She pointed it and the glimmer of metal and shot a bolt of electricity. As it neared the clouds, it dispersed and blew away the mist revealing a large Gordanian fighter ship and several other small ones.

"Should we get the cannons?" Garth asked Bee.

"What cannons?" said Robin.

"Well," Bee explained, "when he was alive, Victor was working on these weapons. He modeled them after his own plasma cannon in his arm. He called them the ultimate weapon. But, they have never been tested, and they could backfire do some serious damage."

Robin looked over to see more Gordanian ships appear into sight.

"Do it," he said.

"But –"

"Listen, Karen, we're either going to die from the cannons or die from them. Which one do you want?"

"Um, dudes?" said Garfield. "I don't want to die – _period_."

She closed her eyes and thought. Then, she nodded, solemnly. Roy and Garth rushed off and Robin looked out to the distance. Now, there were at least five ships on the horizon.

"If they work," said Bee, "we may be able to hold them off for a bit."

"Let's hope."

A few minutes had passed, and the Gordanian fleet had still remained in the air, unmoving.

"Why do they not attack?" asked Koriand'r.

"Isn't it obvious?" Komand'r said, snidely. "They don't have all of their fleet yet. Gordanians never attack unless they have the odds well in their favor."

_**WOO – UOO CLANK!**_

Robin and the others turned as two huge cannons made of blue metal emerged from the ground. In length, they equaled about two school busses each and the barrels could have stored a small jet easily. They sat on a crank so as that they could be moved into different positions from a small seat on the back of the cannon. Sitting in the control seats for each were Roy and Garth. They looked like miniscule ants on blue-raspberry jolly ranchers.

"What are they waiting for?" Roy shouted to Bee.

"The rest of their fleet!" Bee responded.

The two boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, Garth," said Roy, "shall we see if these things work?"

"Let's," Garth replied with a smile.

Then, in unison, they turned on the behemoth weapons and revved them up.

_**VWOOOOO…**_

Blue light tipped the cannons and flowed like a river along its' sides. The ground shook with the intensity of the energy from both. The two cranked them up to an angle where the large war ship was a clean shot.

Below them, the Remainders had scattered to find cover. Robin, Koriand'r, Raven, Garfield, Bee and Komand'r had found a large rock to protect them. Others were finding similar hiding places, as well as bushes and behind the two metal monsters. And even though there was a fifty-fifty chance the two guns would blow, killing all of them, the six behind the rock kept their heads poked out so as not to miss a thing.

The tips of the cannons began to vibrate, ready to fire. Robin and Koriand'r held tight onto each other, neither dreaming to let go. Raven found her self grabbing onto Garfield's hand, and he squeezed just as hard. Komand'r found some moss to brace onto, and Bee wrapped her sweaty hands around her yellow, electric weapons around her waist. Roy and Garth exchanged one last glance before the moment of truth. They nodded and then, in unison, they slammed their fists on the fire buttons.

The cannons activated.

Will the cannons work? Are our heroes doomed? And does this lead to knowledge of the gunther knife? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.

PS – I was tempted to make Garth (Aqualad) shout to Roy (Speedy) "I LOVE YOU!" just before they hit the button, just for a laugh.


	23. A War To Remember

Returning to our heroes, we find them waiting for their doom to come from the Gordanians, or their own hands.

**Twenty Three: A War To Remember**

**_VWOOSHOOOOWOO!_** screeched the two giant plasma cannons as they shot their power into the sky. Koriand'r had shielded herself against Robin. He, however, couldn't look away.

The entire sky lit up bright blue as two giant rays flew through the clouds and into the Gordanian fighter ships. They hit with an amazing explosion, changing the light in sky from neon blue to fiery orange.

The sound hit Robin like a wave of water, causing him to have to dig his heals into the dirt in order to remain in his place.

Suddenly, the cannons stopped, after which followed a silence even greater then the blast. Then, as if in slow motion, the large fighter ship tilted downward, crashing into the water. The Remainders began to cheer.

They cheered louder then a rock concert; louder then a thunderstorm. In the middle of it all, there was hugging, jumping, kissing, crying, and all out screaming for joy. They had got in the first shot! And it didn't even kill them in the process! But there celebrating was short lived; the smaller ships began to land. The Remainders got ready as Gordanians began to pile out of them.

"I thought Gordanians didn't attack without all of their fleet," said Robin as his grip tightened on his axe.

"I guess they got a little angry at us for breaking their toy," replied Bee as she got herself ready.

The Gordanians began to advance, screeching all the way. The Earth people also grabbed their weapons and began to meet the aliens, including Bee, Raven, and Garfield. Robin was about ready to join them when –

"_UGH!_" Koriand'r groaned as she fell violently to the ground.

"_Koriand'r_!" Robin rushed to her and helped her up. Above them, Komand'r floated, glowing eyes and smoldering hands.

"I thought we had an agreement!" Robin shouted angrily. She through her head back and laughed.

"Oh, _please_," she said, "you didn't really _believe_ me, did you?"

"What makes you think the Gordanians would ever take you back? They know what you've got up your sleeve!"

"Simple," she said, lighting up another violet energy ball, "I give them the body of my little sister."

Robin's heart quickened.

"_Over my dead_ – !"

"No, Robin."

Robin looked over to see Koriand'r standing solemnly, her eyes locked on her sister.

"It is time I defend myself."

Her eyes became bright emerald green. And without warning, she bent her knees and jumped into the air, talking her sister mid-flight.

Robin could only stand there, shocked. She could stick up for herself now. She could fight. _She didn't need him anymore_.

"I wouldn't worry about them, kid," said a sly voice behind him. He turned sharply to see Red X standing there, smirk on his face. "You've got me to deal with."

Robin took firm hold of his axe and stood strongly, waiting for X to make his move.

Down in the battle field, chaos was around every turn. In the center of it, Raven and Garfield worked as a synchronized team. They moved with each other as if they were one fighting creature. But their combat was interrupted when a blast of silver energy hit their footing, making them loose their balance. Raven looked up to see Malchior clad in silver ancient armor, hands engulfed in shimmering energy.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he said snidely. Then, he fired up another ball and shot it towards her. Raven put up a shield out of pure reflex, though it was hard to hold off against his power.

Suddenly, he was barreled over by a green, big-horned ram. Garfield changed back into a human and stood between Raven and the fallen wizard.

"_Garfield_," she said, rushing to him, "_what are you doing?_"

"Hey," he said simply, "it works for Robin!"

Malchior got back to his feet and bared his teeth in anger.

"_This doesn't concern you, changeling!_" he shouted.

"Well it does now!" Gar shouted back. "Hey… 'Changeling'… I like that…"

"_Look out!_" shouted Raven as she pulled him out of Malchior's line of fire.

In the skies, two Tamaranian sisters were engaged in an aerial dog fight. They showered each other and anything around them in starbolts. They zoomed in and out of each other's way, causing collateral damage wherever they went. Then, Komand'r found herself in a corner of a building. Koriand'r approached her, hands lit and eyes aglow.

"You never helped me for my own well being," Kori spat. "You merely kept me alive so that you may have time to rejoin the Gordanians!"

"What was you're first clue?"

Then, Komand'r blasted her hard so that she flew backwards into a small group of palm trees.

"You know," Komand'r chided as she flew over to her, "you were never too bright. It's a wonder that we're even related."

In a swift move Koriand'r shot her with blasts from her eyes into an office building. Kori followed her.

"How'd you do that!" bewildered Komand'r. "I never taught you that!"

"Perhaps I am not as dull as you thought!" And with that, she ran head on into her sister, allowing them to break through the floor.

Below them, Red X and Robin were locked in hand-to-hand combat, or in this case, axe-to-axe.

Robin swung his axe down near X's feet, but he had jumped up, bring his axe down to Robin's head. Luckily, he was able to dodge it just in time with a back flip. This caused X's weapon to stick into the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" said Robin. "These are lives your toying with!"

Red X yanked the blade from the ground.

"Hey, the bigger the toys, the more fun you have."

"I don't believe that," said Robin. "I saw you when you let us go. There's more to you then you're letting on. I know it. You're not some kind of killing machine."

X used his weapon as a poll-volt and kicked Robin square in the jaw, throwing him backwards.

"Just shut up and fight," he said.

Just a few hundred yards off, Raven and Garfield were fighting off Malchior as well as they could while dodging his energy. And although their attempts were impressive, it seemed like a losing battle. Soon, they were running out of energy and ideas.

"This has become tiresome," said Malchior, dodging Garfield and Raven's attacks once again. "How about we kick it up a notch?" Then, he reared back as a red glow came off of him. And to the horror of Raven and her companion, Malchior began to transform.

His hands became huge talons and his skin became scaly and reptilian. His silver hair morphed into two demonic horns and ears. On his back, a long whipping tail began to grow. His neck elongated like a huge snake and he grew a hundred times his size. Then, when his change was complete, he slammed one of his claws into the earth and screeched to the heavens.

"What – _is_ he?" asked Garfield, backing away.

Raven looked into the dragon's red, piercing eyes. She knew exactly who it was.

"Roarack," she said.

"What do we do?"

"Pray."

Will our heroes be defeated? Will Galfor's army come in time? And will this lead to the discovery of the gunther knife? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.

PS – sorry this was late.


	24. A Near End

Sorry this is late. I took a week off for Thanks Giving.

Back to the story!

**Twenty Four: A Near End**

Roarak fired up a blast from his mouth and shot it towards the two. They jumped out of the way but some fighters near them weren't so lucky.

"How do we fight _that_?" said Garfield, bewildered.

"Anyway we can," Raven said, eyes glowing.

They then charged at the monster head on, showing no fear.

In the skies close to them, Koriand'r and Komand'r were still hot on each others tail. Violet and emerald light lit up the sky like a fireworks show, with the sounds to match. Kori zoomed up and down, trying to avoid her sister's attacks. Then, in a sudden movement, she whipped around to face Koma and sent a shower of starbolts raining down on her. When the smoke cleared, Kori looked around to see if she had knocked her sister out.

Then, from behind, she felt herself being thwarted to the ground. Before she could make sense of it, she was slammed face first into the paved street below with a huge **_BAM!_**

At first, her entire being was numb. Then, aggravating hurt made its way through her system. Barely able to move, she weakly lifted herself onto her arms. She felt blood on her face and front, and her bones felt broken in more then three places. Agony throbbed through her body like poison. She tried to scream, but the incident had robbed her of her breath.

She lifted her blurred eyes to see Koma standing above her, smirking at her sisters pain.

On the hill near the tower, Red X and Robin were still locked as each others targets. Robin swung his axe at X's head, but he had ducked and tripped him. Slamming his head on the ground, Robin had a small moment of blindness, but when he could see again, his vision showed X's weapon pointed to his face.

"You don't have to do this," he said. "I know you're above all this."

"Do you?" he said. Then he lifted his axe and slammed it down. But Robin was too quick and jumped to his feet, the axe barely grazing his hair.

"Yes," he said, grabbing hold on his own. "I know that you don't want to do this."

"Are you kidding me?" said X. "This is the most fun I've _ever_ had."

"Who's kidding who?" said Robin. "No one can make you do anything." Then, to prove his point, Robin held out his axe – and dropped it. He was now an unarmed opponent; a sitting duck.

"Are you an idiot?" X asked.

"Maybe," he replied. "If believing there's some good in you makes me an idiot, then I'm the stupidest man alive."

He merely looked at him in disbelief. Then, he also let go of his axe. It dropped to the ground, clattering on the dirt and asphalt. Then, he lurched for him, pulling him to the ground. They tumbled, throwing punches and grabbing throats. Then, they detached from each other, scuff marks all over their bodies.

"I guess that makes you the stupidest man alive," said X.

Infuriated, Robin threw a punch, diving for him.

Not far off, Raven and Garfield gave everything they had against Roarak, but nothing seemed to work.

"You're not the only one who can transform!" shouted Garfield. Then, he grew to Roarak's size as a green T-Rex. Taking a running charge, Gar slammed into the dragon, nearly taking him down into the water. But Roarak rebutted with a whip of his large tail that gave more force then he did. The dinosaur reared back and fell on his spine.

But just as he fell, Raven came into the picture, hurling rocks, pipes, and any other raw material she could find at him. The beast blocked them like mosquitoes and ricocheted them back at the sorceress. She blocked them with an energy shield then spread out her arms like a bird. Out of her hands, two black ropes of energy wrapped around Roarak like a lasso. She jerked her arms down in front of her, yanking him forward. But, he bucked backwards, breaking her hold on him.

Back near a crowd of buildings, Koriand'r was vainly attempting to hold off her sister, but her strength was failing and she was loosing balance.

She lit up her hand with a miniscule starbolt and shot it at Koma. But her sister dodged out of the way and gave her an uppercut that knocked her off her feet. She tried to get back up, but was instead pulled up by the neck of her dress. Her entire body felt like lead; she let her arms go limp and her head fall back.

"How does it feel, Kori?" hissed her sister. "How does it feel to be the lowest – weakest – most_ helpless_ creature on the planet?" When she did not answer, she laughed. "When this is over, I'll get rid of you and these pesky Earth rebels. But what I plan to do first is strangle that boyfriend of yours…" Kori's blood began to heat. Her teeth began to grind and anger began to ebb away the pain. "I wonder… can little boys scream if they have no air?" Kori's eyes opened, glowing furiously. Then, rearing her hands back, she pushed out as much energy as she could right into her sister, throwing her back at least 30 feet.

However, this blast left her completely drained, and she fell to her knees. Unfortunately, Koma still had life in her, and she got up and started walking towards her.

"You'll pay for that little stunt," she said, lighting up a starbolt.

Going unnoticed by them were Robin and Red X, still in their fist fight.

X threw a right hook, but was caught by Robin, who threw him onto the ground.

"What do you hope to achieve by this?" said Robin, still attempting to change him.

"Why do you care?" He ran for him, but was deflected by his arms.

"I _care_ because I know this is not what you want."

"We only knew each other for what, maybe, two days? Two and a half, tops."

"So?"

"So what makes you think you know me after that?"

"Think about it, X," he said. "We were both selected to go to Tamaran; both given the same job. Do you think that's a coincidence? We're similar, Xavier. And I know that I would never do this unless I had no choice, and if then."

"Well, maybe we're not all that similar, boy scout," he said.

"Is that you talking, or them?"

"I really don't have time for this." And with that, he knocked him off of his feet, grabbed both axes and put them to his throat. "And apparently, neither do you."

------

"General, we are almost in Earth's orbit."

"Keep the ships steady."

"Point of landing, sir?"

"121 degrees North; 36 degrees West."

The ship clanked a purred as it floated threw space.

"And let us hope we are not too late."

Was the mysterious general Galfor or Trogar? Will our heroes survive or will this be their final battle? And what's with the gunther knife? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	25. World War Three

As we return, our heroes battle for their very lives.

**Twenty Five: World War Three**

Robin looked up at his assailant. It seemed like this was his final moment. Both Tameranian weapons were being pointed right at his throat with Red X controlling the handle. But, for some reason, the brown haired boy didn't strike. He just stood there, unmoving, axes at the ready.

"Well?" said Robin. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Don't test me!" X warned.

"Then do it," he dared.

They stared each other down, trying to see who would break first. Both of them were panting furiously, sweat pouring down their faces. Robin could tell that their hearts were beating at the same time and at the same quick pace. In his eyes, Robin challenged him, dared him, gave him a clear shot.

Then, with a yell, X struck.

However, Robin was able to roll under him and out of the way. He then tripped him with a sweeping kick under his feet. X fell to the ground and Robin quickly grabbed an axe.

He got up just as fast as Robin's dodge and stood ready.

"Are you really prepared to die for them?"

They stood there for a moment, eyes locked. Suddenly, something behind Robin caught X's eye. Before Robin could see what it was, his axe was knocked out of his hand and he was pushed up against a building.

"Alright, since you're so fond of bargaining, I'll make you a deal. You can either stay here and try to turn me to the light side, or you can let me run. And don't follow me."

"Why would I do that?"

He moved his head so he could see the scene happening not far off. Kori was being held above the ground like a limp, battered rag doll by Komand'r, who was ready to give the final blow.

"What'll it be?" X asked slyly. Robin looked into his snide eyes and grew furious.

"We'll meet again," he said.

"I'm sure we will."

Then, he pushed him out of the way and took off towards her.

"**KORI!**" he shouted.

Komand'r whipped her head around saw the boy, and then shot a long, throbbing bolt of energy towards him.

He felt like he was being electrocuted and screamed in pain.

Kori heard his cries and her eyes shot open and she saw him. Purple light surrounded him and sweat and tears ran down his face. Then, she looked over at Komand'r, who was smiling psychotically at his pain.

With all the strength she could muster, Kori put her hands directly on her sisters heart – and blasted.

She first saw it in her eyes. They grew wide in shock and the energy around Robin ceased to throttle him and evaporated into thin air. Robin himself staggered to regain his balance. She looked down at her chest and let go of her sister. Blood poured out of a gaping hole where her heart used to be. She looked back up at her sister, eye twitching. Then, she fell backwards, motionless.

Robin rushed with the little strength he had left to catch Koriand'r who had blacked out.

Over on the other side, Raven and Garfield were still doing all they could to defend against Roarak. But their final attempts were futile as their strength began to leave them and fatigue began to slow down their movements.

While air born, Roarak had grabbed Raven and pulled her close.

"What's the use?" he taunted. "There is no way you could _ever_ defeat me, so why even try?"

"They might not be able to defeat you," said a voice from behind. "But _I_ can!"

The dragon turned to see Arella hovering there with a fleet of Tameranian ships right behind her.

"No!" said Roarak. "_No! **NO!**_"

Arella's eyes began to grow white, and she raised her hands like a bird.

"_Steldon endon elderath, emoris bortum REX!_" With that, the monster was encased in white light. Then, his being began to dissolve into what seemed like a book that Arella was holding.

Below, Bee, Roy, Garth, everyone began to cheer. They were winning. They cheered even more when the Tameranian army began to flood the battle field. Within minutes, the Gordanians were captured and cornered. Robin, who had been suspended in the same spot watching, was brought back down to Earth when he saw Roy running to him.

"Robin!" he sang. "Robin we won! _Robin? Robin… what happened to you?… Robin… Robin…_"

------

"_Robin?…Can you hear me?_ Robin?"

Robin woke with his head throbbing like mad. He tried looking around, but his vision was fuzzy and his brain wasn't working. Although, he felt he was laying down. Not on the cold hard ground like what he remembered last, but soft, warm, gentle. His entire body was creaky and his bones seemed like they did not want to move.

"Are you alright?" said a deep, gruffly voice.

He looked over and saw Galfor's large figure sitting beside his bed.

"I think so," he said. It ached slightly to talk and his voice was horse and rough.

"You gave us quite a scare," he said. You had lost so much blood… I hope you do not mind Tameranian blood in your veins."

"Blood?" he asked thickly.

Galfor pointed to his neck. He lifted his hand (which felt like a rock) and placed it over his neck. He felt it thoroughly bandaged. It seemed like X had not missed him entirely. The shocking thing was that he did not even notice it until now.

"It's nothing to bad," he reassured. "Just a slice. You are very lucky."

"Where's Koriand'r?" he said automatically.

"She's fine. Princess Raven was able to heal her. She is a little battered, but she would have been dead if it wasn't for you."

Death… a thought came to Robin's mind.

"General," he said, "Komand'r's –"

"I know," he said. "Kori told me what happened. In a way, I'm almost glad. She was so emotionally distraught and twisted… it was torture even for her. I'm am just glad she is relived of her pain and I pray that X'Hal is merciful on her."

There was a small silence. Robin wasn't quite sure what he should feel. He should be happy that she wasn't around to try another hostile take over. And yet…

She was Koriand'r's sister. Even if she was evil, she was still her sister. And she was killed by her sister. But she had no problem killing Kori, so why should Kori have any problem killing Koma? Even with that, Koriand'r must be distraught with guilt.

Robin sighed; it was all to much for his brain to compute right now.

"You should rest," said Galfor, getting up. "When you are well enough, you are to leave for Earth."

Robin looked up at him.

"What? But… What about Koriand'r?"

He looked at him sternly.

"Did you forget our agreement? I allowed you to look for her only on the condition that you would leave as soon as you returned."

His head drooped. Of course; how could he forget?

"I'm sorry," he said, sincerely. "This is just how it must be."

Is this to be the fate of out two lovers? Will they never see each other again? And will we finally learn of the gunther knife? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	26. A Family Secret

Oh my GOOOOODDDDDD!!!! I haven't written for soooo looooong!! I am soooo sorry!! I've just been really busy. So without further ado –

**Twenty Six: A Family Secret**

Koriand'r looked at from her window to her now peaceful people. Since her sister's death, she had become more solitary and closed up. She did not even see Robin to thank him (Not that Galfor would allow it). Her heart had become hard and locked. If this experiance had taught her anything, it was that attachment of anything only leads up to the pain of loosing them. She did not want to feel pain any longer. And if that meant not feeling at all, so be it.

_Knock, knock, knock_…

"Kori?"

Her heart jumped and her breath quickened. She did not have to turn to know that Robin was standing at her door. She heard his footsteps come closer. Soon, in the corner of her eye, she could see his handsome profile.

"I see you are feeling better," she said.

"Yeah," he replied. "Galfor's a pretty good doctor."

"That is good…" There was some kind of void between them, pulling them away from each other. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm, um, going to launch today… Galfor's making such a big deal out of it and turning it into a ceremony… are you going to come?"

Another silence.

"I am afraid… that I cannot. I am sorry. I have much to do, you know…"

"Oh…"

He looked at her. She did not look back. He wanted to take her by the shoulders, shake her hard and say: "_Look at me, dammit! For God's sake, Kori, look at me!_". But he didn't.

"Well," he said, "I can see that you're busy."

"Goodbye, Richard," she whispered.

He turned and walked to the door. Just as he left, he paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Goodbye… _Starfire…_"

As his echoing footsteps died, Kori could not hold it in anylonger and broke down. Silent, shuddering tears ran down her face in streams, and quiet sobs escaped her lips.

How could she…? How could she push away the only man she had ever loved…? And after all he did for her…

"Your Highness?"

Kori straightened up and wiped her tears.

"Yes?" she said, voice cracking.

Galfor made his way to her side at the window.

"I see Robin has just said his goodbyes," he remarked.

"Yes?"

Galfor sighed.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

Her head snapped to his direction, and then hung in shame. "I cannot afford to love him. My people need me here, he is needed on Earth, and X'Hal would never permit my love to an outsider."

The giant looked to the sky.

"Koriand'r," he said, "you remember you mother, correct?"

She looked at him. "Well… not all that well, seeing as that she died when I was so young. Why?"

He hesitated.

"Galfor – is there something I should know about my mother?"

He took a few more seconds, but then answered: "Yes. Yes there is."

"What?"

"Korinad'r, you should have known this a long time ago, but promise me that you will not think any less of your mother?"

"Galfor, what must I know of my mother?"

"Your mother – she – she loved your father; very dearly. But after Komand'r was born, he – he would barley acknowledge that she existed. She was alone. Depressed. That is when I met her and… and fell in love with her."

Koriand'r merely stood there. He continued.

"Your mother was a great woman. Strong, intelegent, beautiful… she just had the weakness of loving two men. Then, nine months after she had met me… you were born."

Realization dawned on the new Empress.

"So… you are my – ?"

"Yes. Think what ever you want of me, but I beg you; do not think less of your mother."

Koriand'r was stunned. She didn't know what to say – or feel.

After a bit more of silence, Galfor asked: "Do you want this?"

Once again, she was confused. "What do you mean?"

"This," he motioned out the window. "Any of this."

She looked away. "Tameran is my responsibility. I must rule it."

"Yes, but do you _want_ it? Do you _want_ this life?"

She remained silent. In her mind, the thought flew through her head. _Did_ she want this…?

"No…" she said after a little while. She was surprised at her own honesty.

He nodded. "Very well… You are not coming to the launch, I take it?"

"No."

"You should," he said.

"Why? What for? It will only make this harder."

"Oh… you never know. Something might happen."

He smiled and then left.

Kori looked back out to Tameran, confused and befuddled, not knowing what to make of anything.

What does Galfor have up his sleeve? Is this truly goodbye? And are you going to kill me for not updating in so long?

Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	27. Our Parting Words

And now – _the FINAL CHAPPIE!_

**Twenty Seven – Our Parting Words**

Gorka pipes blew louder then trumpets as Robin stood in the Great Hall, Tameranians cheering for him. He gave a courteous smile and wave, but really, he felt like crying. Galfor raised his hands for silence. Then, he picked up a satin pillow with a medal on top of it. He took it and held it high.

"For noble deeds in the name of Tamaran," he decreed, "and for outstanding heroics and bravery in the face of danger," he turned to Robin and placed the metal around his neck, "I give you this honorary metal. Let it be known, that you shall always be recognized as a hero on Tamaran." Then, he saluted and bowed.

Robin forced a smile, and turned to the exit; he was ready to leave. But then –

"_Her highness, Empress Koriand'r!_" announced a squire. His head whipped around, and there, standing across the room from him, was Koriand'r. She stood with as much grace as possible.

The crowd parted a walk way as she made her way over to him. It seemed to take forever, but she walked right up in front of him and stopped. Time seemed to freeze over for a split second. Robin could feel his heart thumping as she stared into his eyes. Then, she spoke.

"I honor you, Robin of Earth," she said, "and for your noble acts, I am forever grateful." Then, she bowed her head. "You will always be honored here."

Robin also bowed his head. "Thank you, Your Highness."

When he brought his head back up, he could see Koriand'r's eyes starting to tear up.

"Robin," she whispered, "if there was anything I could do, I would do it in an instant…"

"I know…"

"I love you, Robin…"

He could feel a huge knot forming in his throat. "I love you, too…"

It felt like his heart was being torn in two. But, he kept his composure and turned to the exit…

"_HALT!_" Galfor declared. Robin and Koriand'r looked over at him as the music stopped. He pointed an oversized finger to the Empress. "_Empress Koriand'r has committed TREASON!_"

Gasps were herd from the crowd, and Robin could feel his stomach fall out.

"_She has been involved in adulterous acts_," he pointed to Robin, "_WITH THIS OUTSIDER!_"

"Galfor you _bastard_!" Robin spat as he lunged for him. But he was held back by Tameranian guards. Koriand'r herself was coming close to tears.

"_Galfor_…"

"Therefore!" he continued. "I move to impeach Empress Koriand'r from her duties, and ban her from Tamaran. Does anyone object?"

Stunned, the crowd remained silent.

"Very well. Then she must leave the planet immediately!" He turned to her. "And seeing as that the earliest flight out of Tamaran is headed towards Earth… it looks like you will just have to take that one." The giant smiled as realization dawned on Kori's face.

"You – you mean I can go with…?" Kori began. He nodded. Robin also began to see Galfor's logic. As it rested in his mind, it seemed almost unbelievable.

Kori was coming home with him.

The guards let him go once they realized he was too shocked to resist them.

"Of course," said Galfor, so that only they could hear him, "I will be checking in every now and then. So," he looked at Robin, "you had better take care of her."

Robin grinned. "Oh," he said, "you don't have to worry about that."

Beaming, Kori turned to the crowd.

"My people," she said, "because I have no other living relatives, I wish a boon of you. I wish to choose the next ruler of Tamaran!" Because there was no objection, Kori took off her crown and smiled. "I leave you in good hands! The hands that cared for me as a child!" She turned and placed the crown on Galfor's head. "All hail Emperor Galfor!" she announced.

Not knowing what else to do, the crowd began to cheer "_All hail Galfor!_ _All hail Galfor!_"

A touched smile found itself on Galfor's wrinkled face as Koriand'r hooked her arms around his thick neck.

And in his ear, she whispered: "Thank you… father…"

------

"So," said Robin, "ready to go?"

"Yes," said Starfire proudly. They happily got into the small ship together. "Perhaps this time we can visit a park?"

Robin kissed her on the cheek. "Of course."

But, just as he was about to take off, he paused and looked over at her. "Hey, Star?"

"Yes?"

"What the hell is a gunther knife?"

She giggled.

"I will explain on the way."

You really thought I was going to tell you what it was, didn'tcha? HA! So, overview: what did you like/hate? Tell me!

T.

PS – if you really want to know, a gunther knife is a stake knife. Yeah. That's all it is.


End file.
